Love birds will fly
by Jaynii
Summary: Hermione and George have always liked each other as family, friends but maybe as more. Will their love fly? Rated T for possible later content
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ TO CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 1 & 2 ARE WRITTEN USING THE MOVIES AND ARE THERE TO SET THE SCENE THAT'S WHY THEY AREN'T AMAZING. PLEASE TOLERATE THEM BECAUSE WITHOUT THEM THE REST OF THE STORY DOESN'T MAKE SENSE.**

Hi everyone,

This is my first time writing a Fan fiction and not my own novels. This story is based on Hermione Granger and George Weasley. I love the Weasley twins they are some of my favourite characters. Set in the fourth year just after the Goblet of fire has arrived at Hogwarts. Based on films and books but mainly films. I wrote this piece after the scene in the film very closely. Later chapters will be based from my imagination. It will get better I promise.

If you have any questions please don't be afraid to private message me

~Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the OCs, all the characters and the Harry Potter world belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's not going to work," Hermione Granger said continuing to read her book as the twins were rolling in the glory of their latest hare-brained scheme. Fred and George had run into the great hall carrying two vials of bubbling potion. Since the arrival of the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts, it seemed that entering the competition had been all the twins could think about. They had spent hours upon hours figuring out ways to put their names into the goblet of fire and win eternal glory. However, as usual Hermione had her doubts.

"Oh yeah" said Fred,

"And why is that, Granger?" George asked, as him and Fred knelt beside her.

"You see this? That's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said showing the twins the glowing line on the floor.

"So?" George replied sarcastically.

"So," Hermione sighed snapping her book shut "a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." George continued. They laughed and got up from talking to Hermione. They walked towards the line, shaking their aging potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up" they said in unison, as they twisted their arms and drank the potion. They jumped down over the glowing line and waited for something to happen. But nothing did, both of them grinned uncontrollably with the success of their potion skills.

"Yes!" they shouted and the crowd cheered wildly. They bathed in their success and glory. They approached the cup and the crowd fell silent.

"Ready?" Fred asked and they dropped their names into the Goblet. The blue flame ignited a little but then settled to its usual state.

"Yes!" the twins exclaimed and the crowd went wild again cheering and clapping.

Blue flames shot from the cup flying across the room missing Harry by inches. Two flames struck the twins and threw them back across the great hall towards where the teachers table was. The crowd laughed gleefully as the twins had suddenly grown grey beards and their hair had turned from a lovely shade of orange to dull grey. They rose from the floor looking at each other in horror as their replica's hair began to grow more and more.

"You said!"

"You said!"

It was unclear which twin jumped on whom first but they both threw themselves at each other tossing and turning in a mixture of black and grey.

"Oh, right, you want a piece of me?!"

"I'll tear your ears off!"

They crowd gathered around them again and were in hysterics at the scene. Harry and Ron were soon both in stitches.

"Now you're making me laugh."

"Take this! Come on!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd began to chant, clapping along to the rhythm. Hermione sighed looking disgusted at the scene. She sat back down and continued reading her book. She had to smile at herself though, she had always liked the twins, and they had always been kind to her. Fred and George always seemed to make her laugh despite never admitting it because of her goody two shoes appearance. They were like the brothers she never had. Hermione loved spending time with all the Weasley's they were like her other family and she never wanted to change that.

"We're 'Old school' right?"

"Yeah, but you look older!"

The crowd's attention turned from the twins to Viktor Krum, who had graced the room with his presence. The room fell silent as he walked directly to the cup not taking his eyes off of it. Hermione looked up from her book. As he put his piece of parchment into the cup he looked at her and smiled slightly but she didn't return the favour.

* * *

Chapter 2

A lot had passed since the submitting of names into the goblet of fire. Harry had become the fourth triwizard champion and had thankfully survived the first task. He was still trying to figure out the clue for the second task and Hermione had been helping him. She seemed to be the only person who believed that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. The latest in the series of events that were occurring at Hogwarts was the Yule ball.

* * *

Krum kissed Hermione's hand and disappeared off into the crowd. She span round in delight making the ruffles of her dress float in the air. She saw Harry and Ron sat a one of the tables; she went over and sat next to Harry.

"Hot, isn't it" she said catching her breath from all the dancing.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" she asked them.

"No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor." Ron said with spite in his voice.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked worried at Ron's tone.

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said leaning in close so no one could hear him. Hermione look discomforted by his remark and Harry glared at his.

"The enemy?" Hermione exclaimed, "Who was it wanting his autograph?"

Harry was staring into the distance trying desperately not to get involved with another one of their arguments.

"Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends."

"Think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron said as Harry turned to glare at his for his comment.

Hermione looked outraged she got up from the seat and began to walk off, she looked round but then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"He's using you." Ron said as he and Hermione walked out of the great hall.

"How dare you?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it. He's way too old." Ron replied.

"What?! What! That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"I don't need your permission of who I chose to spend my company with."

"Well, that's—I mean, that's just completely off the point." He said sheepishly.

"Harry." Ron said as he appeared behind them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry began to answer.

"Never mind! Off to bed, both of you." She demanded. Harry looked and her and then followed Ron up the stairs to the common room.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Ron, you spoilt everything!" She cried holding back her tears.

She collapsed on the stairs and tugged off her shoes. She couldn't withhold the tears anymore. She sobbed on the staircase hoping no one who see her this way.

* * *

George had been wondering around the great hall after his partner had disappeared with a Durmstrang. Fred was still dancing with Angelina Johnson, he was happy that his brother was happy, but was also slightly jealous at the same time that he didn't have someone. He had heard the disturbance outside and went to see what had happened. As he walked out of the great hall he saw Hermione crying on the staircase.

"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"Nothing, I'm fine it's just your stupid brother." She replied tearfully.

"It's ok Hermione, don't listen to that prat he's not worth you getting all upset over." He said and smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Thanks George." She smiled and he put his hand on her.

"Oh look girls, Granger is cheating on Krum with George!" Lavender Brown said as she and the Patel twins giggled.

George stood up, "Hermione's had a bad day and she doesn't need you childish little girls making it worse for her. Why don't you grow up and show some sympathy." Hermione was slightly shocked. No one had ever stood up for her like that. She was pleasantly surprised at how kind George had been to her.

"Sorry Hermione, we hope you're ok." Lavender said quietly, and George seemed satisfied.

"Come on Hermione," he said holding out his hand to her. "Let's take you away from these vultures."

She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Authors notes: Thank you for reading I shall be bringing out a new chapter very shortly. Sorry they aren't very long but I'm not a fan of long chapters. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 3- Don't cry

Author's notes: Hi everyone, hope you all had/ are having a good day. Thank you so much for reading love to you all, hope you enjoy this chapter things start to get good :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3

"George, where are we going?" Hermione asked as George lead her through the corridors of Hogwarts. George turned and winked at her, making her blush. Her hand felt so soft in his, George never realised how soft a girls hands were, he was enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. George led Hermione up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor.

"Why are we at the library?" Hermione asked as he quietly tried the door.

"Shhhh."George replied as he produced his wand from his dress robes.

"_Alohomora" _he whispered and the door clicked open.

"Come on," he grinned pulling Hermione into the library and closing the door.

"George seriously, why are we here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed slightly at the site of her, "because you don't deserve to be sat at the bottom of a staircase on Christmas day crying your eyes out because of what my stupid brother did. And besides the library is your favourite place."

"How did you know?"

"Hermione, you spend most of your time here is what kind of obvious." He laughed.

She smiled and walked over to one of the bookshelves.

"Hermione I may not be the smartest wizard of our age, but I know when a girl is upset." A tear slowly guided down her cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just. I thought that tonight was going to be different. Tonight was going to go the way I thought it would and I would go to bed smiling rather than crying on the staircase. This has been my worst Christmas." She sobbed.

"Come on Hermione it hasn't been that bad. You have a lovely dress, everyone couldn't take their eyes off you, you had the best seeker in the world on your arm and you look gorgeous." He said putting his arm around her.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really. Speaking of Krum what happened to him?"

"Oh he disappeared after we had drinks, I tried to find him and that's when I ran into Ron. He's probably off with someone else by now. To be honest I don't really mind." She said still looking sad.

"Hey," George said pulling her into a hug, "Don't cry Hermione. Don't listen to Ron, he's a prat, I should know I'm his brother. He's not worth you crying over. You looked heavenly tonight, hell you're the brightest witch of our age, and everyone says it. You could beat his ass at an exam every day."

Hermione began to laugh, "Well everything except flying."

He looked down at her lifting her chin with his hand.

"I'll teach you, I'll have you playing quidditch in no time." He grinned.

"Thank you George." She laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the common room." He said taking her hand again and leading her out of the library.

"What happened to your date?" Hermione asked as they walked up the staircases.

"Umm I think she went off with a Durmstrang, no big loss to be honest I think she was more interested in Fred and settled for me. Fred's always been the ladies' man, but they settle for me because we're identical and they think our personalities are too." He sighed.

"You're not identical, Fred is more of the leader, but you are more sympathetic as just demonstrated. Also Fred is a lot goofier than you though you are equally funny. Also when people are upset you try to cheer them up whereas Fred makes a big joke about it. And your right Fred is always around a few girls. Also you have a little bump on the top of your nose." She replied smiling a little at the bump comment.

"You seemed to have studied us very well Granger." He laughed. "Am I really all those things?"

"Of course you are! Making me feel better tonight proved it. George you are a kind, funny and wonderful wizard who any woman would be lucky to have."

They had reached the common room and the door to the girl's dormitory.

"Thank you for making my evening George." She said leaning up and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

He blushed, "Anytime Hermione," And she disappeared off to bed.

George jumped into bed feeling on top of the world, he had had a kiss (if only on the cheek) by a clever, beautiful witch. He thought about how angelic Hermione had looked as she glided down the stairs in her ruffled blue dress highlighting her pale porcelain skin. He had watched her dance with Krum and wished that it was him who was holding her in his arms and twirling her gracefully round the dance floor. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Yes, he had had girlfriends,' not as many as Fred of course', he laughed to himself. But none of them compared to the connection he felt when Hermione was in his arms, resting her head on his chest as he stroked her long brunette hair. He knew then in that moment that he had to get to know Hermione more, to know the girl behind the book.

Hermione had never felt happier despite her little argument with Ron and Krum vanishing into thin air. George had made her feel better, told her thinks that no man had ever said to her. She thought about all the times she had spent with the Weasley's and realized that she was right George had always been kind to her and stuck up for her whenever Ron or anyone else had hurt her. Especially when Malfoy called her a 'mudblood', George was shocked. According to Fred and Ron he had a rant saying how he was going to curse Malfoy for saying that. But Hermione had always thought they were joking until now. George was different from his twin, he was different from everyone, and as Hermione fell gently to sleep she longed to get to know George better.

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for reading a new chapter should be up in the next few days' hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 4- You are smart

Authors notes: Hi everyone, am trying to write a new chapter everyday have no idea how I'm doing it. Anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoy please review J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

School started again on the 4th of January, and Hermione was glad to be back studying again. She had enjoyed the Christmas break despite some of its upsets. She and George hadn't spoken much since the ball. Ron had apologised to her a couple of days after the ball, she knew he was just being Ron as usual so forgave him without regret.

It was just after dinner and Hermione was sat in the library doing research for an Arithmancy essay. She was studying hard when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Hermione," George said sitting down beside her on the bench.

"Hey George, are you ok?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm just having a little trouble with this potions essay, it's for Snape and we have to write about Everlasting Elixirs, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked politely.

"Yes, of course I know just the book wait here." She got up from her chair and wandered over to one of the tall shelves pulling out a copy of advance potion-making that looked neglected and unloved. Placed the book on the table and began flicking through the torn yellow parchment pages. George shuffled closer to her getting a better view of the point. He breathed in the smell of her, she smelled like jasmine and lily's like flowers in a beautiful garden, George felt like he was in Eden.

"I think this is what you are looking for." She placed her finger on a list of ingredients for the elixir. George's hand brushed her as he noted down the ingredients. They both felt the spark between them; they looked into each other's eyes for what felt like seconds. Hermione turned her attention back to the book blushing. George beamed and laughed. He put his hand on hers and squeezed slightly then returned to writing his essay.

Hermione couldn't concentrate. She had never had this problem before even with Ron and Harry having a game of Wizard's chess beside her, she still managed to get all her work done. But this time the temptation to look up and gaze at George was distracting her. She longed to gaze at him working on his essay, his face full of concentration and his eyes sparkling in the candle light of the library. She never realised how handsome George was, his auburn look so soft and fluffy and was getting so long now. His features were so defined it was as if he was sculpted.

George looked up and caught Hermione staring at him; she looked around frantically looking for something else to look at to make it look like a coincidence. George smiled like a child in a candy store. He loved the way that Hermione looked at him, he had caught her doing it a few times and it always made him smile. Since Christmas Hermione started to look different in George's eye. He noticed how she would blush when she saw him, how he or Ron or Harry could make her laugh.

'She has an adorable laugh' he thought, he always admired her smile when seemed to light up the room. George liked how smart she was not because he could take advantage of it like Ron does, but because he could have a real intellectual conversation with her. He remembered when he dated a girl who he thought had been hit by an obliviate charm. He flashed back to the ball and when she had walked down that staircase in her long blue satin dress, her hair pulled back into a knot with curls trailing down the side, no one that night compared to her.

"I'm going to go and catch up with Harry; he still hasn't figured his egg out yet." Hermione said packing her books away and breaking George's train of thought.

"Yeah the task is coming up soon isn't it?" he replied.

"Yes the 24th of February, but knowing Harry, he leaves everything till the last minute."

George laughed, "Yeah just like Ron."

"Indeed, I'll see you later George if you need any more help I'll be in the common room if you need me." she said placing her hand on his shoulder for a second before she made her way towards the door.

"Thank you Hermione." George called after her as she disappeared out the door.

"See you soon," he mumbled and began working on the essay again.

3 weeks had passed before Hermione and George had got another chance to be alone together. It was Wednesday the 27th; Hermione had just had her Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick; however she had stayed behind to practise some of the new spells she had learned.

"Hermione I'm just going to the staffroom. I should be about half an hour maybe longer, come and get me if you need." Professor Flitwick said making his way to the door.

"Ok Professor, thank you for letting me use your room." She replied as he walked out the door.

Hermione started practicing the Depulso charm, she had taught Harry the Accio charm just in time for the first task, she was hoping to teach Harry Depulso before the second task. She had placed items around the room and was using both charms on the objects.

She pointed her wand at her cauldron.

"Depulso" she said a white light came from her wand and the cauldron moved across to the end of the desk. Hermione felt quite proud of herself since she felt quite confident about the spell unlike her classmates. The classroom door opened and Hermione looked up to see George stood in the doorway.

"Hi Hermione," George said walking into the room and shutting the door again.

"What are you up to?" he asked walking over to where she was stood.

"Oh just practising the Depulso spell."

"Let's have a look then." He replied sitting down on top of one of the desks. She pointed her wand at one of her text books.

"Depulso," all the pages were ripped from the book and were thrown all around the room.

"Hermione are you ok?" George asked pushing his way through the floating pages to her.

"Yeah, fine. Maybe a book wasn't the best thing to use." She said looking very embarrassed.

"Don't worry" he said, "reparo" and the book was back to normal.

"Thank you George." Hermione said tidying away the books so not to ruin any more. She stood back in the middle of the classroom pointing her wand back at the cauldron.

"Hermione let me help you with the spell." He said walking over to her. He stood behind her and put his left hand on her waist, his body so close to hers. He put his hand on the one holding her wand. Hermione shivered at his touch, he could feel his muscles flexing as he breathed. She never realised how well built he was, she couldn't really tell though because of his robes.

"Depulso." Hermione said as George flicked her hand, and the cauldron flew across the desk.

"I knew you could do it," he laughed going over to pick up the cauldron.

"Thank you George," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Anytime. Has Harry figured out his egg yet?"

"Yes, he put it in water and the screaming was actually a song but we're still trying to figure out the meaning of the song." She replied packing her things away.

"Well if you ever need a hand I wouldn't mind giving you a hand." He said, she looked up at him.

"Ok yeah I know I'm not exactly, well you smart but despite Fred and I's persona I do enjoy my education." He replied turning away from her.

"Hey, I wasn't implying that." She said walking up behind him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"George look at me." He turned round to face her.

She slipped her hands around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. She felt so warm in his arms. They fitted together perfectly. Her head was resting on his chest and her hair smelled like coconuts.

"You are smart George. Don't doubt yourself." She said speaking into his chest.

Without thinking he kissed her softly on the top of her head. She looked up at him blushing. He smiled blushing slightly himself.

"Sorry." He said embarrassed.

"It's ok, I liked it." She replied resting her head back on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for reading, another chapter should be up quite soon as it's the weekend yay! Have a great weekend everyone :)


	4. Chapter 5- a walk for inspiration

Authors notes: Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for reading please review hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 part 1

The task was quickly approaching and before any of the Gryffindor's realised it was the night before the second task. Harry had his head buried in a book desperately searching for a way to breathe underwater. Hermione was pacing up and down the library trying to think of ideas for Harry. Ron from all the excitement had fallen asleep onto of a pile of books.

"Ronald wake up." Hermione said whacking his arm with a book.

"Ouch" he groaned. "What?"

"We need to help Harry, he has to spend an hour underwater in the black lake, we don't have a single clue on how he's going to do it and the task is tomorrow." She said handing him a charms book. "Try and find something in that."

Ron yawned and began flicking through the book. Hermione sighed and went to the other side of the library looking for a specific book. She walked into one of the rows of books and saw George stood looking along the shelves.

"Hi Hermione, how's Harry doing?" he asked.

"Awful we still haven't figured out the rhyme from the egg, I have no idea what Harry's going to do." Hermione said frantically scanning through the books.

"Can I have a look?" she handed him a piece of parchment.

_'__Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back'_

"We've figured out that it's about the mermaids in the black lake, the obvious lost possession that the champion will have to look for but we're trying to find a way for Harry to breathe underwater. We've been looking for days but nothing seems to work." She sighed.

"Come on," George said holding out his hand to her, "We'll go on a walk for inspiration, trust me."

She took his hand and he led her out to the library. He took her all the way down to underneath the great hall. There was a large painting of a bowl abundant with fruit of every shape size and colour. George walked up to the painting and ran his fingertips along the side of a pear. It began to laugh and squirm, it slowly transformed into a green door handle. He looked round at her and winked. He opened the door and revealed Hogwarts kitchen. As the entered the house elves were busy cooking and cleaning.

"Mr George, Miss Hermione a pleasure to see you both again." Dobby shouted bounding up to them.

"It's great to see you too Dobby." Hermione said smiling down at him.

"Can Dobby get you anything Sir, Miss?" He asked his eyes growing wider.

"2 butterbeers please Dobby." George asked.

"Right away Mr George." Dobby said running off to fetch the drinks. Two other house elves grabbed a table and two chairs and placed them in front of the large brick fireplace.

George pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat down elegantly.

"George not to be rude but why are we here?" she asked.

"Well, we can't go to the three broomsticks as it's dark and too risky to sneak out the castle plus you're not a lover of breaking the rules," he smiled and she laughed in reply. "So, I thought here would be a good place to have a drink, where it's quiet and we can map out some idea."

"It's a great idea. So what do you think Harry should do?" she asked him.

"Have you tried the bubble-head charm?" he suggested.

"Harry hasn't mastered that spell yet and he can't learn it in a night." She replied.

"What about transfiguration?"

"We're only fourth years we can only just turn hedgehogs into pincushions yet alone humans."

"Excuse me Miss, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation but may I make a suggestion." Dobby asked placing two mugs of butterbeer on the table.

"Of course Dobby." Hermione replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Mr Harry could use gillyweed."

"That's brilliant Dobby!" George exclaimed.

"Thank you Mr George."

"Dobby could you get some to Harry?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Dobby could get it to Mr Harry for tomorrow morning Miss, in time for the second task." He replied grinning.

"That would be great Dobby thank you so much."

"Not at all Miss, Dobby shall go right away Miss." He replied running over to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

"Hermione we should go and tell Harry, save him from worrying anymore." He said getting up from his chair.

"Of course, thank you George for taking me here. And thank you elves for the lovely drinks." She said to all the little elves.

"Thanks quite alright Miss." They replied and carried on with their cleaning.

George and Hermione ran up to the library pushing past all the other students. They burst into the library causing quite a disruption.

"Harry!" Hermione said running to where she had last seen him slightly out of breath.

"Harry, George and I we found…"

"Miss Granger there you are. I have been looking for you. I'd like to speak to you in my office immediately." Professor McGonagall interrupted. She was stood next to where Harry and Ron had been sat but both of them were nowhere to be found.

"But Professor I need to…"

"No buts Miss Granger. Now come with me please." She demanded walking off expecting her to follow. Hermione looked around frantically but obeyed McGonagall's command and followed her. She looked longingly at George hoping that he would find Harry and tell him what they had discovered.

* * *

Chapter 5 part 2

George had been looking for Hermione all morning. It was the morning of the second task and she was nowhere to be found. He had been sat in the common room all night waiting for her to return, he had fallen asleep around 4 but when he awoke there was still no sign of her. Fred came plodding down the stone stars about 6:30.

"You're up early." Fred yawned sitting down on the sofa next to his twin.

"Yeah couldn't sleep, that's all."

"You've been different, something's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Gred I'm your twin I know when something's bothering you."

"I'm just worried about Hermione, she hasn't returned from meeting with McGonagall and we needed to talk to Harry about the task."

"You've been spending a lot of time with her recently."

"Yeah so?"

"So you gonna hook up with her?"

"I don't know she's a really good friend and we've just grown closer over the past few months." George smiled.

"You softie." Fred said nudging his brother.

"Common you're worrying your pretty little head to much. Go grab a coffee from breakfast and come betting with me, it'll be a great chance to get some extra galleons for the shop."

"Yeah, you're right." George said stretching a little and then he and Fred headed down for breakfast.

* * *

George had seen Harry just before the start of the second task. Harry told him that Dobby had visited him that morning and given him the gillyweed but he hadn't seen Hermione or Ron since last night. George was pacing all through the task. Every minute of that hour seemed like an hour itself. Cedric had completed the task and had pulled up Cho with him. George prayed that Hermione wasn't in the water and had gone to bed during the time that he had fallen asleep.

Krum surfaced from the water, his face morphing back from shark to human. It reminded George of something out of a horror movie. But then he saw Hermione surface next to Krum. He was relieved to see her but felt a knot begin to grow in his stomach and he knew something was wrong. Hermione was pulled from the black lake onto the platform.

"Hermione!" George cried running to her. She was as cold as ice and pale white. Her mouth was open but her chest wasn't moving.

"She's not breathing someone help me!" he panicked, but everyone just stood there staring at him.

"Someone help me or she's going to die!"

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry to leave you like this but I thought a good little cliff-hanger would spice up the story a bit. Don't worry the next chapter should be out very soon. Don't forget to review x


	5. Chapter 6- everything will be ok

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter is short everyone I spent most of the day writing my other story 'be brave little one' (a Teddy Lupin one shot) hope you enjoy the latest chapter

disclaimer I don't own anything except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Fred, get a Professor now!" George shouted to his twin. He was leaning over a cold pale Hermione. George was panicking, he didn't know what to do, and they hadn't been taught spells or potions to save people's lives. George stroked Hermione's long wet hair.

"It's going to be ok, everything will be ok." He whispered to her softly.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to where George was kneeling with Hermione.

"Mr Weasley what's wrong?"

"Professor it's Hermione, she's not waking up."

McGonagall pointed her wand at Hermione _"Ennervate!"_

Hermione shot up coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Hermione are you ok?" George asked his hand on her back.

"Yes." She coughed, "Just really cold." She was beginning to shiver.

"Someone get me some blankets!" George called and a second year passed him some Gryffindor blankets. He rapped them round Hermione. Her breathing was slow and shallow and George knew he needed to help her.

"Hermione can you walked?"

"I'll try." She replied going to get up with George supporting her. She got to her feet and shuffled a few steps, but her legs gave way. George grabbed her before she hit the floor. He put one arm under her legs and picked her up, she placed her arms around his neck and he carried her all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Hermione felt very sluggish. Her head hurt and she felt hot and clammy. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light shining on her. Fluttering her eyelashes Hermione took in her surroundings. She looked round and saw George sat in a chair at her bedside fast asleep. She smiled at his sleepy face, His long ginger hair covering his eyes. She was in the hospital wing, it was dark and there weren't many people around. There was a mug of hot chocolate on the table by her bed. She leaned over and grabbed the mug and started drinking. She began to feel much better, so switched the lap on the table on. George began to stir from his sleep. His brown doe-eyes opened and gazed at her.

"Hermione, you're awake." He said getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks. What happened?" She asked still slightly confused about what had happened the last 24 hours.

"You were what the champions had taken from them. The professors cast a spell on you and placed you, Ron, Cho Chang and Fleur's sister at the bottom of the lake. Cedric had Cho, Fleur had her sister, Harry had Ron and Krum had you. But Fleur pulled out so Harry had to save her sister and Ron. He's ok though, Dobby gave him the gillyweed that morning so everything is ok there. But when Krum came up with you, you were unconscious and not breathing. McGonagall revived you using reviving spell, but you had hyperthermia and could barely walk so I carried you back here." He explained.

"Wow," Hermione was lost for words, "Thank you for saving me." She smiled putting her hand on his. He grinned and held her hand tightly.

"I'm just glad you're ok, I was so worried. When you came out the water, you looked. You, you weren't you." He looked down remembering how lifeless she looked.

"Hey," she said squeezing his hand "I'm ok now I'm my normal self again." George smiled gratefully for her speedy recovery.

"George, how long have you been sat here?" She asked.

"Well, the task ended around 11, and it's now 8, so a few hours."

"What about lunch or dinner?"

"I've been asleep most of the time, I didn't have a good night last night." He replied.

"George, I have to ask. Why stay?" she had wanted to ask for a while now. She liked George and the more time she spent with him the more she liked him. Plus, knowing that he had sat next to her and obviously worried about her, made Hermione feel so special and happy.

"Hermione," he said becoming embarrassed "I think you know why."

"Say it George,"

"I like you Hermione, I like you a lot. You're funny, smart, and gorgeous and I'd love to get to know you better."

"George I feel the same way about you I always have." She replied beaming at him. George was overcome with joy. He leaned in to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok" he whispered kissing her on her forehead.

"Mr. Weasley visiting hours are over, Miss Granger needs her rest. She should be out in the morning you may come and see her then." Madame Pomfrey said walking into the wing.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. I'll see you in the morning." George said giving Hermione's hand a little squeeze. Hermione watched him all the way to the door. He looked round at her winked and then he was gone.

Hermione was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling. Despite be involved in this morning's task she couldn't wait to be back with the others. Helping Harry, being with her friends, back in class but more importantly spending quality time with George.

* * *

Author's notes: Next chapter should be up soon please review x


	6. Chapter 7- Happy birthday

Author's notes: Hi everyone, this chapter is a little longer than normal but I had so much fun writing it hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione came out of the hospital the next morning, Madame Pomfrey explained how she had suffered from mild hyperthermia but there would be no lasting damage. A couple of weeks later and everything was back to normal again, Hermione and George had sneaked glances at each other but had spent very little alone time. George had been working on a secret project with Fred and Hermione and Ron had been busy helping Harry prepare for the third task. Ron's birthday had passed and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood despite Rita Skeeter's several attempts to ruin it. It was Monday and they all walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Ron as usual was all over the food like a wild animal filling his plate to the brim of overflowing. Harry picked on some toast and bacon still shaken up about yesterday and awaiting Sirus' reply. Soon the glorious owls began flying in gracefully dropping everyone's mail to their awaiting owners. The packages began to drop; Harry and Ron both had a copy of this morning's newspaper. Hermione unusually had about 5 letters of all shapes and sizes. She was worried an article by Rita had been published the week before accusing her of having several relations with Krum and Harry. Hermione opened one. She sighed in relief at her mother's handwriting, asking her how school was going. Hermione put her mother's letter to one side and picked up the next one.

"What've you got there Hermione?" Fred asked as nosy as ever.

"I don't know, I never normally get this much mail but after the article last week, I'm not sure I should open them." She debated, toying with the opening of the envelope.

"Don't open them" George said giving Hermione a concerned look.

"Why not? It's her mail." Ron chipped in his mouth still full of food,

"Do you recognise the handwriting?" George asked her.

"No I don't recognise any of the handwriting except my mother's."

"I reckon its hate mail." George stated.

"Hate mail? Why would Hermione get hate mail?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious? All eyes are on you Harry; you're bound to have some teenage girls lusting after you."

"Get in Harry; you'll soon have more girls than I do!" Fred laughed giving Harry a high-five.

"And with the false article about Hermione with Krum and Harry it's bound to have caused a stir and resulted in hate mail."

"George has a point." Hermione said looking down sorrowfully at the letter.

"Hey, you could always re-address them to Draco and his buddies, just in case there's something nasty in there." Fred joked making everyone laugh.

"It would be great if there was. Their faces would be priceless, like when Moody changed Malfoy into a ferret." Harry laughed.

"Yeah that was great." Fred said picturing his face.

"Come on Hermione, since we've both finished breakfast let's go and destroy those letters just in case."

"Yeah, you're right George." She replied getting up of the seat.

"Ohhh, you two off for a quick snog then?" Fred laughed and the rest of them joined him. Hermione went pale she looked quickly at George looking for an answer.

"Ha-ha brother, you're just jealous because Angelina dumped your ass after the ball." George retaliated.

"Least I'm gonna get her back unlike your date that night. Plus least I got laid as well" Fred said, he knew exactly how to push George's buttons.

"Yeah well so did I, Fred. Come on Hermione let's go." He said storming out of the great hall.

"Oh George do tell." Fred teased as his brother.

Hermione looked at Fred, shocked that he could be so cruel to his brother and shocked at George's revealed secret.

"You always take things to far Fred." Hermione stated and walked off after George.

She found him in the courtyard sat on a stone bench, his elbows on his knees and his head looking down.

"George, are you ok?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Fine." He replied coldly, avoiding looking at her.

"It's just Fred, you know what he's like; he always takes things too far."

He sighed "Yeah I know. Come on let's ditch these letters." He got up from the bench and she handed him the letters. He placed a few on the floor. Hermione pointed her wand down at them.

"Incendio." And the letters were engulfed in flames.

They were about to set the other pile alight when the unwanted presence of their enemy appeared.

"Enjoying your hate mail mudblood? Careful George the muggle-born might be after you soon." Draco laughed his face rich with pride.

Hermione sighed exasperated at Draco's comments, she was use to them by now but they still stung.

"Back off Malfoy." George said walking up to him.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Weaselbee?" Draco said facing off to him.

George thinking quickly ripped open one of the letters and threw it at Malfoy. Draco caught it and a yellowish green liquid exploded over his hands causing them to erupt in large yellow boils.

"You'll pay for that Weasel!" he said whipping out his wand and preparing to curse George. But George was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" and Malfoy's wand flew from his hand.

"Go on Malfoy crawl back to the hole you came from, oh and don't forget to let your father hear about this." George said spite in his voice. Malfoy grabbed his wand from the floor and ran off cradling his hands.

George smiled proud of his work and walked back over to where Hermione was stood. She was slightly shocked by George's reaction. She had never seen that side of him, he suddenly wasn't his normal smiling joking self, he was angry, defensive and yet devilishly clever.

"George, what was in that envelop?"

"Undiluted Bubotuber pus, I could smell it on the envelope." He replied.

"Oh. George you didn't have to do that you know I'm use to Malfoy's comments."

"You shouldn't be used to it. It's disgusting the way he treats you someone need to stand up to that prick and teacher him a lesson."

"Thank you." She said turning his head to look at her. She gazed into his deep brown eyes and squeezed his hand gently making sure no one noticed. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Common let's get back to the others before they come up with another conclusion of their own." He laughed getting up and walking an unharmed Hermione back to the great hall. She was overwhelmed with gratitude for George, no one had ever stood up for her like that, and at least they had never in his words 'taught Draco a lesson'. George was full of surprises and she liked George more and more but there was one thing that was troubling her. Had George been with a woman before her? She knew he had had girlfriends and that he was experienced but never that experienced. He had had a tough day so she decided against asking him, and besides they weren't even dating. She knew he liked her and vice versa but it wasn't going anywhere. They'd been flirting for weeks, being the man she expected George to make the first move. But this was the 20th century; women shouldn't have to wait around for a man. In that moment Hermione had decided, she was going to make the first move.

* * *

1st of April, the Twin's birthday. They were their normal over excited selves enjoying every moment of their birthday. The twins had some free time after dinner as their friends were studying; Fred had decided to spend the free time celebrating with Angelina leaving George to his own devices. He wondered up to the common room hoping to find Hermione. In a stroke of luck he found her in her usual spot her head buried in a book.

"George! I'm glad I found you, come on I have a surprise for you." She said discarding her book and grabbing his hand.

"Hermione where are we going?" he replied in a shocked tone.

"The one eyed witch passage."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Birthday treat" she winked.

Hermione took George through the passageway and through Hogsmeade to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. They sat down at a table and ordered a cup of tea and a cake each. The shop was quite empty and there were no Hogwarts students around which Hermione thought was a bonus. Hermione picked up her bag and pulled out a handful of presents.

"Happy Birthday George." She said passing him the presents.

"Hermione you shouldn't have.." he said overcome with joy of the amount of presents wrapped in purple wrapping paper, George's favourite colour.

"It's my pleasure." She replied beaming at his joy.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she said diving back into her bag. She pulled out a small cauldron cake topped with red icing; she whipped out her wand and lit the candle. George smiled, leaned in and blew out the candle making sure he made a wish.

He returned his attention back to the presents; he tore open the first present and revealed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He opened two more presents which was a chocolate frog and a peppermint toad. He had two presents left, one was square and thin, and the other was box shape. The child in George peaked though and decided to leave the box till last. He opened the thin present which turned out to be two non-exploding luminous balloons from Zonko's joke shop. He picked up the final present.

"It took me ages to find it but I hope you like it." She said watching him hypnotically open the presents. He carefully removed the purple silk ribbon and the wrapping paper. Underneath was a small purple felt box. He opened the lid which revealed a small golden pin in the shape of a G.

"So other people can tell the difference between you." She blushed.

"Oh, Hermione. It's, they're wonderful!" he exclaimed getting up off his chair and giving her a warm embrace. She laughed.

"I guess you like them then."

"Hermione, I love them. Thank you so much." he said holding her tightly.

"It's my pleasure George I'm glad you like them."

"Come on," he said putting his presents and cake into the pockets of his robes and leaving some money on the table.

"George, where are we going?" Hermione asked picking up her coat.

"This time you'll see." He replied winking at her.

George led Hermione all the way back to Hogwarts and up to the top of the astronomy tower.

"George," Hermione said slightly out of breath "What are we doing up here?"

"A stroke of genius thought occurred to me that we could light the two non-exploding luminous balloons together and let them go at the top of the astronomy tower."

"That's a lovely idea." She said as George dug out the two balloons and blew them up. Hermione placed a piece of parchment in each of the balloons and lit it. They stood at the balcony of the tower holding a balloon each, and on the count of three they let them go. They watched the two moon like orbs float across the midnight blue of Hogwarts grounds. George took Hermione's hand as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky together. He turned and looked down at Hermione, her face looking pale in the moonlight. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They were soft but the kiss was full of passion and love. The kiss ended and George opened his eyes smiling down at Hermione.

"That's what I wished for." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wished that I could kiss you on my birthday." He replied a twinkle in his eye. She smiled and leaned in and gave him another tender kiss.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had so much fun writing it, please review x


	7. Chapter 8- Easter

Authors notes: sorry for the late update everyone, have been suffering from writers block the past few days will hopefully be updating every couple of days. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 8

"Hey Hermione, we're all going to spend the Easter Holidays at the Burrow do you want to come?" Ron asked over breakfast. It was the last day of term and everyone was looking forward to the Easter break. It was everyone's last chance to relax before the exams in the summer and the third task. Hermione was conflicted; recently she and George had been discussing, in secret, how to spend more time with each other. George had suggested that they both stay behind during the Easter when everyone was at home or the holidays so they could spend more time in public together.

'It would only be a handful of students as most would have gone home for the holidays. Plus most of the students from the other schools have already gone home since the next task isn't for another few weeks.' She remembered George saying. He had a point, if they stayed at school Harry and the rest of the Weasley's would go to the Burrow and George and Hermione could relax without the fear of being found out. They were both worried about the other's reactions, Hermione knew Ginny would be ok with it; Ginny would be over the moon for her. She was concerned more about Harry but mainly Ron. She had seen how badly he had reacted when she went with Krum to the dance, let alone what he would do if he found out she was dating his older brother. George had told her that he was worried about his family's reaction, not just his twin and Ron but also his mother. With the recent article about Hermione, Mrs Weasley's views on her had become distorted and he didn't want to incur her wrath, not after the howler Ron received two years ago. He was also worried if they told the world they were dating the effect it would have on Hermione. She had suffered enough with the false article that Skeeter woman had published, let alone what would be said if it was revealed she was dating a Weasley twin. No, he couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. So they had decided to keep their business private for the time being until everything had settled back down to normal.

"Hermione, did u hear me? Do you want to stay at the Burrow for the Easter holidays?" Ron asked interrupting her thinking process. She shook herself back to reality and tried to think of an answer. George was sitting opposite her and could see her frantically searching for an answer in her head. He moved his leg so it gently brushed hers. She looked up at him and he gave her a subtle wink.

"Thanks for the invite but I think I'm going to go home for the Easter. My parents think it's an important time for family. Plus I need to start revising for the summer exams." Hermione said. She knew she wasn't going home to her parents, but if she said she was staying here and so did George it might arouse suspicion. They wanted to cover every corner just to make sure.

"You work too much." Ron replied slight annoyed. "Mum is going to be annoyed that you aren't coming George." he said directing everyone's attention to him.

"How come you're not coming George?" Harry asked.

"I've been falling behind with umm, some work so I thought it would be best to stay here were I can actually get some work done."

"Are you suggesting I'm a distraction?" Fred exclaimed gasping overdramatically. George laughed and carried on eating his breakfast without any more questions.

* * *

It was the last few minutes of potions, soon it would be over and they Easter holidays would begin. A train was due to leave 5 just before dinner. Harry, Ron, Fred and Ginny had packed up that morning and we all ready to leave. The bell finally rang and the trio began packing away their books and quills.

"You all packed Hermione?" Harry asked placing his textbook in his bag.

"Umm no."

"No? The train leaves in half an hour." Ron stated puzzled that she wasn't her usual organised self.

"I was planning on leaving in the next couple of days. I wanted to spend some time studying as I have all the resources."

"Like the library." Ron sniggered.

"Yes, Ronald the library." Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him. They began walking up to the common room laughing and joking about Snape and the Slytherins. Before Hermione knew it she had hugged her friends goodbye and was left alone in the common room. She pulled out a book from her bag and sat in front of the wood fire.

_'There is a graveyard outside the wall of Azkaban where the Dementors buried prisoners who died. Although the prison is set in the middle of the ocean with iron walls protecting it, it was unnecessary to keep prisoners inside because…' _darkness was all Hermione could see.

"Guess who." Someone whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Hmm," Hermione said through a smile "Well from the voice, obviously male. I smell parchment and," she breathed in lightly her vision still black "sugar, candy to be precise and mint. Reminds me of the peppermint toads you can buy in honeyjukes."

"Come on Granger make a guess" he chuckled.

"Well, I would have to go with that boy who has been secretly sending me love owls almost every day." She said placing her hands on his "Mr Wealsey if you carry on like this your owl will be worn out by the end of the week." She laughed.

He removed his hands from her eyes and placed them of her blushing cheeks.

"All for you gorgeous" he said winking at her.

"Finally alone" she grinned.

"Finally."

"Come on you." He said grabbing her hand.

"George!" she said following him and discarding her book on a table.

Hermione followed him all the way down to outside the castle. It was spring time and the trees were in bloom, abundant with tiny pale pink leaves. A petal brushed Hermione's cheek as she laid under one of the tree snuggled up in George's arms. He had laid out a red fluffy blanket for them to lay on so the dew on the grass wouldn't dampen their clothes. Hermione's head was resting on George's chest, bobbing up and down with every breath he took. Their fingers were entwined together and he was caressing the back of her hand with his fingertips. He reached over to the basket he had brought with him and pulled out a strawberry. He held it out for Hermione to eat. She leaned forward and took the strawberry in her mouth, her moist lips brushing against George's fingers. She ate the frit letting its flavour excite her taste buds. She looked up at George who was gazing down at her, his brown eyes full of adoration. A tiny drop of water began to glide down George's cheek. Hermione raised her hand to brush it away.

"George why are you crying?" she asked softly.

He laughed "Darling I'm not crying, it's raining."

Hermione looked up to see the water droplets falling from the sky. She laughed and got up from George's arms. He stood and wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm. The rain had become heavier and soon their hair was dripping wet and their clothes soaked. Hermione could see the muscles through George's shirt. He was very well built and the material clung to his abs. She reached up to brush the hair covering his face. His hair had gotten so long; it was almost down to his shoulders. He leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Come on you," Hermione said "Before we freeze out here."

They headed indoors and back up to the empty common room. It was cosy and warm from the freshly burning fire. Hermione sat down on the sofa as George ran up to his room to grab a dry blanket. George sat next to her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his breathing in his edible smell. She closed her eyes wishing she could stay in this moment forever. Time flew by and she was beginning to feel thirsty. Hermione got up and made a hot chocolate for them both. She used her wand to place the glasses on the table in front of the sofa. She returned and was about to sit down when her feet got caught in the bottom of the blanket. She fell and landed on top of George. George gasped at the sight of her falling but made sure he cushioned her fall. They were nose to nose on top of each other. They could feel every part of one another. George began to laugh.

"Well I never thought we'd be in this position this quickly," he said his hands beginning to explore her body.

She grabbed his hands and placed them firmly above his head.

"George behave," she scolded cheekily kissing him on the nose.

He laughed "I can't normally, what makes you think I will when I have a beautiful girl next to me."

They were in fits of laughed, she rolled off of him and nestled herself between the sofa and him. Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to close. George smiled at the adorable sight of a sleepy Hermione.

"Sleep darling." He said, softly kissing her.

"George?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

She snuggled into him and he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her.

"For being you."


	8. Chapter 9- time to fly

Chapter 9

Hermione woke to the feeling of back ache. She was warm, in fact a little too warm for her liking. She raised her arms to stretch and move from the confined space.

"Ouch!" George cried as her hand smacked his face.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry George! Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah could have been worse." He laughed rubbing his nose gently. Hermione shuffled round to face him and kissed him better. They were still wrapped up in a mess of blankets, they fire had died and the sun was shining in through the stain glass windows. George got up stretching his aching muscles from sleeping on an old sofa all night.

"So what shall we do today Hermione?" George asked sitting back down next to her. She sat up and contemplated his question.

"I don't mind."

"I was thinking you know ages ago we spoke about quidditch and you wanting to fly. Well how about after breakfast since no one is around, would you like to go down to the pitch and I'll give you a hand?" he asked as if tip toeing around the subject.

"That'll be great; I need to practice my flying skills and who better to help me than one of the best Gryffindor beaters." George blushed modestly. "I'm just going to run and get changed before breakfast." She said walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, can't I watch?" George asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She laughed and he winked at her, then she disappeared up the stone staircase.

She grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a beige jumper, grey coat, ankle boots and her burgundy knitted hat. She was ready within a few minutes but decided to apply some make up her mother had given her over the summer during a shopping trip to a muggle store. George was stood by the fire when Hermione came back down. He had changed into a burgundy sweater, jeans and trainers. His hair was combed but still slightly messy. He grinned, caught hold of her hand and escorted her to breakfast.

They filled their tummies with scrambled eggs on toast and headed down to the pitch. George grabbed two brooms from the cupboard as well as a spare quaffle. Hermione was stood awkwardly on the sand shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Don't look so worried." George said handing her a tatty looking broom, which unnerved her even more.

"George remember, I haven't flown since my first year."

"You'll be fine just relax and try and remember what you learned."

Hermione mounted her broom carefully and kicked off from the ground. She hovered for a moment and looked frightfully at George. She leaned forward and starting flying off. George laughed jumped on his broom and flew after her. They hovered in mid-air for a moment.

"See you're not so bad." He stated.

"Yeah it's not as bad as I remember." She smiled and flew off at a quicker speed this time. George laughed and sped off after her. They played chase for a while until George caught up with her.

"Well Miss Ganger I can safely say, your flying skills are as excellent as your school results."

"Thank you Mr Weasley." She laughed. George flew back down to the ground and retrieved the quafflle.

"Do you want to play?" he asked flying back up to her. She agreed and they began playing what reminded her of a shootout in the muggle sport football. George started off as the keeper and did fairly well considering his position was a beater. He saved 3 out of 5 of Hermione's throws; although she had a feeling he was being kind to her. They then swapped positions and Hermione trying her best saved 2 out of 5. George smiled sweetly at her telling her that for her first go she did well, but Hermione wasn't pleased with her result. On her next go she managed to get the quaffle in the hoop 4 times wiping the smile off of his face. The last time she threw the quaffle almost hit George in the face; he caught it inches before it hit his nose.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." He laughed flying towards her. She gasped playfully and zoomed of him hot on her tail. George directed her down to the ground, she jumped off the broom and began running along the sand. He ran after her and eventually caught up. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of his cushioning her fall. They began laughing on the floor together and they rolled round to face one another.

"George Weasley what are you like." She giggled.

"Under your spell." He said kissing her passionately.

"Hermione?"

"Yes George."

"We've umm, been on a few dates now and well I was wondering." He began saying awkwardly, stumbling over his words. Hermione smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" his heart lurched, he had never made this kind of commitment before, he was opening his heart to someone who he knew could hurt him, but he wasn't afraid because he knew she wouldn't.

"Yes!" She said ecstatically and threw her arms around his neck; he pulled her into him holding her close.

"George." She began her tone was serious "What are we going to do about telling people? The others will be back soon from the Easter break, surely Fred being your twin might suspect?"

"Hermione let me be clear we aren't telepathically linked, if Fred stubs his toe I don't feel his pain," he chuckled at the memory of when they were younger and use to scare people by saying they had super twin powers. "Yes, there is a chance he will pick up on it before the others but he won't have a problem with it. He's more interested in who he likes rather than me. Ginny wouldn't mind knowing her she'll be planning our wedding the moment we tell her," they laughed "As for my parents, I'm sure mum will be thrilled and hoping that you'll be a good influence on me. I think Harry will be to focused on the third task to really worry about us, and Ron well he might get his wand in a knot for a while but he'll come around. He'll probably be jealous you have a better Weasley in your life than him." He winked. "But seriously 'Mione…"

"'Mione?" she interrupted.

"Yeah, is that ok?"

She laughed "Yes, it's cute."

"Just like you." He said pecking her on the lips.

"But seriously Hermione, if we do tell people about us, I don't want you getting hurt. You've been sent hate mail for things you didn't even do and look at what horrible things people had put in there. Let alone what they would do if they found out about us. Darling I don't want to see you hurt."

"George you're so sweet, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you're the brightest witch of our age." He said rubbing his nose against hers.

George and Hermione spent the rest of the Easter holidays side by side. They visited Hogsmeade a few times, walked around the grounds, did some revision in the library or simple sat in the common room and played board games. Time seemed to fly by for them and soon enough their friends had returned and it was back to reality.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred had arrived home late Sunday evening meaning Hermione hadn't had chance to catch up with them. It was the first day of the new term and they were all sat in the great hall discuss their holidays over breakfast.

"You should have been their Hermione, Fred was playing all these tricks on Ron it was so funny. Mum let us all de-gnome the garden and one day we visited Diagon Alley, and I got this lovely new dress robe from Madam Malkin's, then we went to the leaky cauldron for a drink and Harry went to Gingotts, then I went into Flourish and Blotts and got a new book, then we went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour and Harry brought us all ice cream. Oh Hermione it was so great you should have been there it was so much fun. But enough about me how was your holiday?" Ginny rambled telling her every detail of her holiday. Hermione didn't mind she loved Ginny like a sister but she longed to tell her the truth about her holiday rather than lie to her.

"Mine was great thank you Ginny. I got a lot of work done and spent some time in Hogsmeade picking up some supplies. It was very uneventful compared to yours." She smiled, trying desperately to hide her lies.

"Didn't you go and see your parents?" Harry asked recalling their conversation before the holidays.

"Oh um no, I didn't my parents said they were very busy with work, with it being Easter and them being dentist there's a lot of trade this time of year. But I had fun here, like I said I got a lot of work done."

"Okay." Harry said cheerfully and turned to join Ron, Fred and George's conversation.

"George, I've got loads of great ideas for our plan. I went into Gambol and Japes joke shop and stocked up on some Dr Filibuster's fabulous fireworks. I've also had a great idea about a new listening device…"

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked interrupting Fred's whispering.

"None of your beeswax Ronniekins." Fred snapped.

"Fine." Ron replied and carried on talking to Harry.

"As I was saying yes this listening device I was thinking of calling them Extendable..."

"Ears?" George interrupted.

"That's better than what I came up with, we'll use that."

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it extendable ears." George replied.

"Yeah, anyway got loads to show you upstairs. What did you do over the break?"

"Oh you know, just caught up on some work did a little research into the shop in Hogsmeade we're looking at, nothing much. Was mum annoyed?" George asked.

"Na, she was alright with it surprisingly. She was glad you are getting on with your studies but wanted you to send an owl."

"Great. Hey Harry how's prep for the third task going?"

"Yeah not bad thanks George; Bill and your dad taught me a few new spells in preparation." Harry replied.

"Good."

The day was slow, Herbology seemed to drag and care of magical creatures without Hagrid teaching. Ron and Harry almost fell asleep during divination and Hermione spent most of Arithmancy staring at the clock. Dinner finally came and Ron was overjoyed when the food arrived as was every other student. After dinner the Gryffindor's made their way up to the common room for some social time and eventually bed.

It was 12:30 and everyone was in bed and asleep, everyone except Hermione. She had been tossing and turning for hours but couldn't seem to drift off. Eventually she made the decision to go down to the common room to read. She grabbed her dressing gown and slippers and headed down the cold stone staircase. She curled up on the squashy sofa and dived into a book.

"How did I know I could find you down here?" George said making Hermione jump out of her skin.

"George! You frightened me." she panted, catching her breath.

"Sorry," he replied kissing her on the top of her head "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No." she replied laying her head on his chest as he put his arm round her. He stroked her hair, twirling it round his fingers. He looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his lips gently across hers, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. He teased the corner of her mouth, gently, making Hermione wish for just a little more. He took her mouth in his and they were rolling in each other's desire for one another their tongues dancing together fighting for dominance. Their eyes were closed as they were wrapped in each other's passion. She ran her hands through George's thick long hair feeling how soft it felt between her fingers. He could smell her perfume, the wonderful smell of pink rose petals, Egyptian jasmine and a hint of vanilla. Her lips tasted like candy, he longed to spend every moment with her.

"So this is what you've been doing all Easter then."

Hermione and George gasped and turned their heads to see Fred stood in the common room with them.


	9. Chapter 10- It's not what you think

Author's notes: Sorry everyone this is going to be a little bit of a filler chapter, I decided to skip out the end of the 4th year and the third task at it's more focused on Harry rather than the other characters. Hope you enjoy, please review.

Chapter 10

"Fred it's not what you think." George said quickly getting up and approaching his brother.

"Oh no Georgie this is exactly how it looks."

"No Fred you don't understand," George pleaded.

"Wait till everyone hears about this, my twin making out with Granger in the middle of the night." Fred burst out laughing his words.

"Fred listen you haven't heard the whole story," George began; Hermione knew she had to explain calmly and clear because Fred wouldn't listen to George.

"Listen Fred." Hermione began creating a silence between the brothers. "George and I are in a relationship. It started after the Yule ball and has progressed since then. I care about your brother a lot Fred and I would never do anything to hurt him. Yes, we did both stay behind this past holiday to be with one another but only because we were worried about what everyone would say. We thought it best to keep it a secret for the time being, at least until the tournament is over and everything has gone back to normal. I hope you can understand and accept us Fred. Personally, I don't want to cause you, your brother or any of your family harm from this relationship. I like George a lot more and more every day, I hope you understand."

"Hermione relax, I'm glad my Georgie has finally got a girlfriend and one who'll be a good influence on his as well." He laughed "Honestly it's cool I'm happy for you two and I'll keep you secret."

"Thank you." George said giving his brother a hug.

Hermione smiled and thanked Fred once they had finished hugging. Fred smiled and gave Hermione a hug.

For the next few weeks everything was fairly quiet, George and Hermione were still happily together in secret. Fred had kept their secret and gave George someone to confide in and he was happier as he hated lying to his twin. Preparations were being taken for the third task; Harry had been practising for it with Ron and Hermione. The exams were due to start the week of the task which most students thought was unfair especially on the champions and mainly Harry, but most didn't care. Tragedy had struck the day of the third task, Cedric Diggory was murdered and Harry revealed that the dark lord had risen again. Harry had recovered from his injuries a few days after the task and the trio finished all their exams before the 2nd of July and the end of their 4th year. They all returned home for the start of the summer holidays.

Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place a couple of days before the order was due to rescue Harry. The twins had been using their new invention Extendable ears to listen in to the meetings of the order of the phoenix. Sirus had secretly told Hermione a brief description of the order which she had passed onto the others. During one of the meetings they had heard that Harry was due to be transported here in the next couple of days. Hermione and Ginny were sharing a room, so were the twins and Ron was going to share with Harry. Hermione was grateful that she was spending the summer with her friends, she loved seeing her parents, but in the muggle world she never felt very accepted. She was also happy to be spending more time with George, even if it was secretly in the dead of night. Hermione was sat on her bed flicking through a book while Ginny was on the opposite bed flicking through a magazine.

"Hermione look at this guy on the UK Quidditch team isn't he hot!" Ginny said umping onto Hermione's bed and throwing the magazine at her.

"Umm yeah I suppose," Hermione said glancing briefly at the picture.

"Hey what' wrong,"

"Nothing I'm fine," she replied not making eye contact with her.

"Hermione come on you can tell me, is it a guy?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, did he upset you?"

"Oh no! Of course not. He never would."

"Do I know him?"

"Umm yes."

"Oh tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Ok, I will but promise you won't tell and please don't freak out."

"I won't and I promise." Ginny replied hooked on Hermione's every word.

"Ok, well it started off the night of the Yule ball…"

"Oh Merlin's beard you're dating Krum aren't you!" Ginny exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

"No! Of course not we're just pen pals. I'm in a relationship with George."

"George? George as in my brother George, George as in Fred and George."

Hermione laughed "Yes George as in Fred and George."

Ginny jumped into Hermione's arms. "Oh I'm so happy for you! I wondered why he was so happy! Oh Merlin you must tell me everything."

"Ok, well on the night of the Yule ball Ron, as you know, upset me and George comforted me then over the next few months we got to know each other better and then one thing lead to another, we kissed and then he asked me out back in Easter and now we're here." She said smiling sweetly at the memories.

"Easter! That was ages ago, why haven't you told anyone?"

"We were just worried about how people would react and what with the third task and Cedric and the dark lord. We just never found a good time."

"Aww. So who else knows?" Ginny asked.

"Just Fred, he walked in on us kissing and I knew that deep down it was hurting George to lie to his twin, and I told you now because your my best girlfriend Gin, and George's sister." She said giving her another hug.

"But what about Ron and Harry don't they know?"

"No, and I would ask you not to tell them. We were hoping to tell Harry and the others when he gets here but after the dementor attack we're not so sure." She sighed looking down in her lap ashamed of her lying and secrecy.

"I think you should tell people Hermione. If he who shall not be named is really back then things are only going to get worse. You might as well tell them now while you have the opportunity."

"You know your parents better than I do, how would you tell them?"

"Just you and George sit them down alone in a room and just get George to say Hermione and I have been friends for a while, I think she's an amazing girl and we have now become boyfriend and girlfriend or something along those lines. Before you ask, as for Harry and Ron, I would do the same however, just say something like George and I have been dating for a while now and we didn't want to tell you guys because of the situation." Ginny advised.

"Thanks Gin, I have no idea how I could have done this without you."

* * *

The next morning Hermione informed George of her discussion with Ginny, he seemed happy that his sister was so accepting so Hermione thought this was a good time to suggest to tell his parents now, and tell Harry and Ron together when Harry arrives. Then let everyone else staying in the house find out on their own. George agreed though was anxious about his parent's reaction. They decided to bite the bullet and they went off in search of Mr and Mrs Weasley. They found them in the living room. George knocked on the door politely and entered before Hermione.

"Alright George, Hermione?" Mr Weasley said putting his paper down.

"Yeah thanks Dad, can we have a word?" George said sitting down on a sofa opposite theirs and Hermione joined him.

"Is anything wrong dear?" Mrs Weasley asked concern in her voice.

"No. Hermione and I just had something to tell you." George explained.

"Go on dear." Mrs Weasley said.

"Well there's no right way to tell you this. But, Hermione and I have been friends for a long time and well over the past few months we've grown a lot closer and.." George took hold of Hermione's hand "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted."

"Oh darlings that's wonderful." Mrs Weasley said getting up to give her son and Hermione a hug.

"It's nice to have some good news for once." Mr Weasley said smiling and laughing.

Hermione and George were both glad and relieved that his parents had approved of their relationship. The next hurdle was Ron and Harry.


	10. Chapter 11- trouble in paradise

Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your support! Love to each and every one of you xx. Don't worry I plan to carry this story on to at least post Hogwarts so they'll be lots more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one xx

Warning: Mild swearing, violence.

Chapter 11

Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, Vance, Doge, Diggle, Jones and Podmore had all headed out to rescue Harry. Leaving Sirus, the Weasleys and Hermione in Grimmauld place. Harry arrived shortly after 7. Mrs Weasley hadn't prepared a meal yet as there was meant to be an order meeting right after they arrived. Hermione and Ron were sat talking in one of the many rooms, when they heard a commotion from downstairs. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Harry emerged through the open door.

"Harry!" Hermione cried throwing herself. Harry was slightly taken back and almost fell over.

"Blimey Hermione let the man breathe." Ron laughed and Harry joined him. The three friends began there lengthy catch up while the twins began listening in to the order meeting. Soon the meeting was over and so was dinner. Harry felt very settled in by this point; he had his friends, Sirius and people who cared about him. Despite the dark time he felt at safe and at home again. The evening was quiet, Harry and Ron had decided to play a game of wizard's chess. George decided this was the best moment, he found Hermione crossed their fingers and told them.

"You're what!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great." Harry said trying to lighten the mood before…

"You're what!"

"Ron calm down…" Hermione said.

"I am calm, I am perfectly calm." He shouted standing up from his chair.

"Ron stop shouting you'll wake up Mrs Black." George hushed his brother.

"NO! I will not, how could you do this, he's too old for you!"

"He's younger than Krum!" Hermione retaliated.

"SO! He's not right for you! He's my brother!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date! And what do you mean he's not right for me?"

"He isn't right for you!" Ron continued shouting.

"Oh and you are?" Hermione shouted back. Then room went quiet. Ginny, Tonks and Fred had come in through the door to see when all the commotion was about.

"Well I um. No I'm not right for you, and you're not right for George. He deserves better than a stuck up book worm so up her own ass she didn't even care that Harry got attacked because she was more interested in her pathetic little relationship. If you can even call it that."

"Don't drag me into this." Harry said hoping that his friends would reconcile but it was a little too late for that.

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed and stormed out of the room.

"You can thank me later." Ron said to George sitting back down in the armchair.

"You little shit! How dare you speak to my girlfriend like that! I don't care whether you are pissed off that you might be losing her or that you liked her first, she is my girlfriend, and your friend! I would never speak to your girlfriend like that and you have no right to do it to mine!"

"I'll do whatever I bloody want!"

George went over the edge he stormed over to Ron anger in his eyes. He picked up Ron by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a wall and held him there like a rag doll.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well. If I ever catch you talking to Hermione or in fact anyone like that again, brother or no brother I will make your life a living hell." George spat. Fred grabbed his brother's arms and pulled him off of Ron. George gave Ron one final glare and apparated to Hermione's room.

She was curled up in her duvet crying. She didn't want to but she didn't know what else to do. 'Why couldn't Ron have just accepted us? I see why he is upset but he didn't have to react like that.' She thought to herself. Hermione heard a sound and looked up to see George red in the face and obviously furious.

"How dare he! How bloody dare he!"

"George calm down, it was nothing he'll come around, you know that." She said tearfully.

"I don't care he should never have ever said those things to you!" he shouted pacing up and down the room and eventually slamming both of his hands against the wall. Hermione got up off the bed; she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his torso to hug him from behind.

"Honey I've been called much worse than that. There's no point getting yourself all worked up like this. Just give him a couple of days. Come on, at least we have each other." She said hoping to calm him down.

George exhaled slowly and turned round to embrace her. He stoked her cheek along the paths of her already fallen tears. She smiled glad that George was back to his normal calm self. Hermione hated confrontation, she could fight for herself but she hated other people being angry around her or shouting at her. It was particularly bad in school when a teacher would shout at the class. She always felt so upset even when she knew she had done nothing wrong. Hermione and George walked over to the bed and spooned. She was still crying despite many attempts to stop herself. George stroked her hair and tried to comfort her as best he could, holding her tighter every time she sobbed. Hermione turned round and eventually fell asleep in his arms. George watched her and the door all night long. He didn't want anyone disturbing them. He knew he was being defensive of her but he hated the thought of her being hurt. He felt the same way about her as he did about Fred and Ginny. They had always been his closest siblings and he would move the moon and stars to keep them safe. He reflected on the day when he found out that Ginny had been taken into the chamber of secrets, he was distraught pacing up and down and smashing objects demanding someone to find her. He was overcome when Harry rescued her, he could never describe that day to anyone. He knew he couldn't place Hermione or his family in a bubble to keep them safe from harm but he swore in that moment he would do everything in his power to keep them safe.

Dawn slowly came and George hadn't slept one bit. He had been too worked up from the argument to sleep, and he was happy watching Hermione breath softly in and out as she slept. She was right as always, Ron would come around as soon as he realised that their relationship wouldn't hurt his friendship with Hermione or until he found something else he could lust after. Hermione woke gently to see George gazing down at her.

"You're up early." She said sleepily stretching slightly.

"Couldn't sleep that's all. How did you sleep?" he asked running his fingers through her untamed hair.

"Better than I have done in a long while. Most likely because I have an amazing guy looking after Me." she said snuggling into his chest. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione after she had woken up a little decided that now was the best time to go down for breakfast as no one apart from the owls would be up this early in the morning. They wondered down hand in hand to the kitchen and made themselves a couple of slices of toast each. George cut up a slice into bite size pieces and began feeding them to Hermione. She laughed and thought it was cute.

They heard a cough come from the door of the kitchen and looked up to see Ron glaring at them.


	11. Chapter 12- emotions run high

Author's notes: Hope you enjoy the new chapter everyone xx

Chapter 12

Hermione looked up sheepishly from her plate of toast. Ron walked over to the box of cereal and poured himself a bowl. He didn't say anything and neither did they. He turned and walked out as coldly as he came in. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at George had clenched his hand so tightly he had squashed the pack of butter into a deformed shape. Hermione placed her hand on his. He was still angry about what Ron had said, he had calmed down a little overnight but was now just as angry because his dear brother hadn't even apologised yet. It was 7am and soon everyone came down from breakfast. Ginny had decided to sleep in George's bed as she didn't want to disturb the couple given the events of last night. She sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal in her fluffy pink dressing gown and slippers.

"Have you spoken to Ron yet?" Ginny asked tucking into her breakfast.

"Yeah he came down this morning but didn't say anything." George replied.

"He was pretty mad last night after you two left. He kept saying he could have thrown you off of him and bragging that he was just going easy on you. Mum had heard all the commotion and came up to shout at Ron. You should have been there the look on his face was the same when he got that howler in his second year. He apologised to mum and she demanded that he apologise to you two in the morning but obviously he never did. She then came looking for you two, she found you and almost came in to your room but Tonks stopped her. She argued that it was better to leave you two alone and talk to you in the morning, when everything had calmed down. Thought I'd tell you." She said smiling. "Just give Ron a couple of days, we know what he's like he throws his toys out of the toy box over anything. He'll come around. Plus everyone is really happy for you two. Mum and Dad are over the moon. Mum reckons you'll be a good influence on him Hermione." Ginny laughed.

George and Hermione burst out laughing remembering their earlier conversation.

"Told you she would think that." George laughed.

"You'll never lose you're rebellious streak." Hermione said kissing his nose.

"Awww! You two are so cute! Why can't I have that?" Ginny sighed.

"You'll find it one day Ginny, I waited a long time to pluck up the courage to ask Hermione out. What about Harry?" George asked.

"I think he has enough on his plate at the moment. Plus he has never noticed me before." Ginny sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Gin, one day maybe." Hermione said comfortingly.

"It's ok I'm hopefully going to find someone when we go back to school."

"Just make sure your twin brothers approve." George said seriously but then ruffled Ginny's hair amusingly.

"George!" Ginny shrieked trying to tame her messy hair, and the three of them burst out laughing. Their laughed was broken by Mrs Weasley calling George from upstairs. They heard her footsteps getting closer. Ginny grabbed her bowl and threw it in the sink.

"I'll see you later, good luck!" she cried and disappeared out the room.

Mrs Weasley appeared through the door a couple of minutes later. She had a stern but slightly loving look on her face. George had seen this look before; he knew she was going to start shouting at any moment. Hermione sensed George's worry and took a hold of his hand on the table.

"George Weasley how dare you threaten and hurt your brother like that!" she shouted although she had tried to remain clam.

"Mum he…"

"I don't care what he did George, you know better than to be throwing people against walls and threatening them."

"Mum listen to me!"

"No George you listen to me. I've had it with you and Fred, you continuously break the rules, you did appalling compared to your brothers in your OWLS, I am constantly finding you stupid experiments everywhere. You never seem to do any work or give one hoot about your future. I'd have hoped you'd have taken a leaf out of your brothers' books and made something of yourselves but all you seem to be interested in is joking around." Mrs Weasley was fuming she had let out everything she had ever wanted to say about the twins in one go she couldn't stop herself.

"Mrs Weasley may I be so bold as to say something." Hermione said standing up from the breakfast table.

"Go on." She replied.

"George only did what he did because of me. He was protecting me. Ron was being cruel to me and George snapped. Yes, I agree it was wrong of him to threaten and hurt Ron. I would never condone violent but please Mrs Weasley, George wouldn't hurt his family, you know that. He knows what he did was wrong and was up all night with a guilty conscience. As for George's future he still has a year left of school and I'm sure as a family you could work together to make a future for them. They may not be perfect but who is." Hermione explained calmly and clearly. Mrs Weasley was now the guilty one she had regretted what she said about the twins from the moment the words left her mouth, but their impact was just as strong.

George got up from his chair, let go of Hermione's hand, looked at her dead in the eyes, then he was gone.

"Oh merlin, I knew letting him take his apparition test would haunt me one day." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"I don't understand. Where's he gone?" Hermione was worried he had never done this before.

"Hermione when George is upset he runs away from things. Cuts himself off from everyone. Haven't you ever noticed in school?" Mrs Weasley asked making a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She was right of course. Hermione had seen it before. Back when George and Fred had that little fight, they day she received her hate mail. Hermione left the kitchen in a hurry and ran up to Ron's room.

"Ok come clean with me, what's wrong with me dating George?" Hermione said sternly bursting through the door.

Ron almost spat out his tea in shock. "Nothing, I just over reacted last night that's all. I guess I was just jealous that you're both happy and all, and that I don't have a girlfriend."

Hermione smiled, she knew Ron wouldn't intentionally want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry for what I said Hermione, I didn't mean it." He said sorrow in his voice.

"I know it's ok." She replied giving him a quick hug and dashing back out of the room. She ran up another flight of stairs to Fred and George's room.

"Fred have you seen George?" Hermione asked after knocking and walking in.

"My other half? Sorry no. Thought he would be constantly around you today."

"Oh well he was but..."

"Don't worry I heard from up here." He replied relieving Hermione from telling the tale.

"George apparated somewhere and I'm not sure how to find him."

"Don't worry he just needs to clear his head he'll be back in a couple of hours." Fred said reassuringly.

Hermione passed the time with a book but was checking her watch every few minutes. The hands turned. One hour, two hours, three hours, four hours… and George still wasn't back yet.

Author's notes: Where did George go? When will he come back? Will he come back? :(


	12. Chapter 13- lets get away

Author's notes: Hello everyone, want to give a big shout out to **Potterheadforverandalways223 , Miss Magic 101 and Anaklusmoswitch. **Thank you so much for your reviews and thank you to you all for your follows and favourites. Hope you enjoy the new chapter love to you all.

Chapter 13

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch for what felt like the 100th time. She got up and started pacing up and down the room, after 10 minutes of pacing she started searching every room in the house. It was something to do and she was trying to take her mind off of things. She found Ron and Harry locked in a tense game of wizards chess. Sirus, Tonks and Lupin were hanging out in the drawing room with a glass of fire whiskey each. Ginny was in her room flicking through another of her magazines. Hermione wondered past Fred and George's room and could smell smoke in the air. Encouraged by curiosity she opened the door into a wall of smoke.

"Merlin Fred what's going on?" Hermione coughed taking in smoke as she breathed.

"I was trying out a new product mix and…" He coughed "I think it went wrong." He opened a window trying to get rid of the smoke.

"You can say that again." She replied trying to waft the smoke out the window.

"I think it went wrong." He winked at her. "You found Georgie yet?"

"No."

"Chin up Hermione he'll be back soon. Just because he's buggered off doesn't mean your life should stop you know." He said turning down the heat that was heating the cauldron.

"I know, I just wish he hadn't of disappeared like that, and hadn't said where he was going."

"He just needs to clear his little ginger head that's all, he should be back soon it's been how long now?"

"About 6 hours."

"He shouldn't be long then. He's normally out for 6-7 hours then comes back."

"Where does he go?"

"There's a woods that mum and dad use to take us to when we were kids. They use to make sure they spent quality time with each of their children. Mum use to pack a picnic and dad would take us muggle fishing and we'd play in the woods. One time we played hide and seek, mum and dad spent an hour looking for us, she got so frantic she started running around the forest shrieking." Fred laughed and Hermione joined him.

"Thanks Fred. If you see him tell him I'm waiting for him in the living room."

"No problem Hermione."

"Good luck with your um experiment thing." She said heading for the door.

"Cheers." He replied and carried on with his work.

Hermione wondered back down stairs to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of hot chocolate. She held the mug letting it warm her fingers. She watched the floating marshmallows slowly soak up the chocolaty liquid and sinking to the bottom. She heard a crack and looked up to see George. He looked just the same as he did this morning. She was glad that he had cut his hair he looked so much more dashing with it short.

"Hi." She said taking a gulp of her drink

"I'm sorry I left. I just needed to clear my head." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah Fred said." She replied taking another drink.

"Mione I really am sorry about leaving this morning. It's a natural reaction for me." he pleaded.

"I know and I'm not angry at you. I just wish you'd have told me where you were going that's all."

"I would have but. Look rather than telling can I show you?" He asked.

"Sure." She took his hand.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." He said then they apparated out of the kitchen.

Hermione opened her eyes to see trees of all shades of green. She stumbled, her legs unable to support her weight. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. George grabbed her before she fell down.

"There you go," he said sitting her down on the trunk of a fallen tree, "Don't worry everyone get nauseous the first time they apparate."

"I think I'll be ok in a minute," she said. Hermione started taking in her surroundings, the forest was in full summer bloom, the birds were singing and the fresh air way helping her feel better by the second.

"This place is beautiful, Fred told me about how you use to come here with your parents." She said.

George sat down beside her, "Yeah it's just a nice place for me to come and think. What with everything that has been happening in the past 24 hours I just needed to get away."

"You know you can talk to me whenever you want." She said putting her hand one his.

"Thanks," he said giving her a hug. He bent down and pulled out a basket from under the tree.

"There's some food in here if you're hungry." He said passing her the basket.

"Marshmallows?" she asked.

"Yeah they're my favourite food." He laughed, "Soft and squishy like me."

"Wouldn't have you any other way." She said giving him a kiss. She got up and started collecting some firewood. They grabbed a few twigs and George used his wand to start a fire. They roasted marshmallows over the fire. George bit into one of the marshmallows and the gooey liquid dribbled down his lips. Hermione laughed, she took a tissue from her pocket a wiped it off. The light soon disappeared and darkness set it. George lit another fire for light, he and Hermione laid down on a blanket he had brought and watched the stars. They looked up at the wondrous little dots in the sky.

"Do you think that these stars predict our future?" George asked. Hermione was snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. She looked up.

"I wasn't a fan of divination in school I'm not too sure whether it's all true or not."

"Same, then again I was never that good in most subjects anyway." He laughed.

"Yes you are!" she said hitting him lightly.

"Mione, if it was true and the stars did predict our future, do you think we would be up there?"

"Yeah, I think we would." She said smiling, he kissed her head.

"Do you think we would be up there for long?" he said winking at her.

"Of course." She said holding him closer.

"Good."

Hermione snuggled a little closer to George and shivered a little.

"Are you cold gorgeous?" He asked.

"A little." She replied. They put out the fires packed up the food basket and blanket and apparated back to Grimmauld place. Mrs Weasley wasn't angry when they got home despite them missing dinner. She apologised to George for what she had said and gave him a big hug. George showed Hermione up to her room and kissed her goodnight. She watched him walk away admiring his gorgeous physique. She smiled to herself and walked into the room. Tonks and Ginny were sat on the bed chatting and laughing. They looked up.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed, "Tell us everything!" she demanded. Hermione laughed, jumped on the bed and recalled the tail of her day.

"He really asked how long you thought you would be together?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"And he was thinking that you two were going to be together for a long time just like you." Ginny said.

"Yes."

"Oh Hermione that's lovely." Tonks smiled.

"You could get married and become my sister in law!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Woah hold on I think it's a little early to be thinking about marriage isn't it?" Hermione said concern laced in her voice.

"You can't tell me that it hasn't crossed your mind?" Ginny replied.

"No I haven't."

"Well have you thought about your future with him?" Tonks asked.

"Well I'd like to spend my future with him yes."

"Do you love him?" Tonks asked.

Hermione went quiet.


	13. Chapter 14- love is complicated

Author's notes: After posting this chapter I'm moving straight onto the next one. It may be up in the next couple of hours but I'm not promising anything sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter could things be going down hill for our favourite couple?

* * *

Chapter 14

"Do you love him?" Tonks repeated.

"I… I …" Hermione stumbled.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't know. She honestly didn't know. Of course she loved George as a friend and like family. But love as in real love, as in _Eros_ love. She didn't know. She knew she could love him; there was so much to love about him. He's funny, gorgeous, would do anything for her, smart, not too immature, and has a good family and good values. He has a great body, hypnotising brown eyes, his hair was cuter short, it suited him so much better. He has a wonderful smile, and his nose crinkles when he laughs. There was a lot to love about him, but she didn't know whether she did. They had only been dating for a couple of months, yet they had known each other for years. Beside even if she did love him, would he love her? 'Does he love me?' She had no idea. Hermione had to be honest with herself, she was happy with the way things were going, she didn't want to rock the boat and she knew if she told Ginny, as much as she loved her like a sister, Ginny wasn't a good secret keeper.

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about love." She said looking away to mask her lies.

"I agree, you're still young. Hey look at me I haven't settled down and I'm happy. Getting a boyfriend isn't the most important thing in the world you know."

"Tonks is right, I'm happy with the way things are." Hermione said great full Tonks hadn't raised an issue.

"Ah but Tonks that might all change soon." Ginny giggled.

"What do you mean?" Tonks questioned.

"Oh you mean that thing you told me the other day." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah!" Ginny replied and they both burst into laughter.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tonks asked even more confused.

"Oh we were just discussing how a certain werewolf might have caught your eye." Ginny giggled.

"You mean Remus? Oh no of course not we're just friends, we're in the order together…"

"Oh come on Tonks it's obvious." Even Hermione had seen it.

"You're clumsier around him and your hair gets pinker." Ginny stated.

"My hair does not get pinker." Tonks said her hair slowly turning from bubble gum pink to red.

"Ok Tonks calm down. We were just saying you two would make a really sweet couple." Hermione said turning Tonks' hair back to pink.

"Is it really that obvious?" she blushed.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry only we know, the others are as usual clueless." Hermione laughed.

"Good and let's keep it that way please."

"Of course Tonks."

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, not only was she debating her love for her red-headed twin but it was Harry's trial the next day and she was worried for him. It turned out that Harry's trial actually went ok, the charges were cleared and he was allowed to return to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Hermione spent the rest of her time and Grimmauld place at George's side, though he had been sneaking off a lot with Fred. She would always laugh it off as they were up to their usual tricks. George had told her about their new sweets and treats, he had seen her quite a few times with some illness or another. She had lost count the amount of time she had to fix him, but she didn't mind. She had offered to test some with him but he had demanded that she shouldn't. She regrettably agreed, she wanted to help but she knew it was probably safer to keep her distance for a while. The 1st of September soon came around and before they knew it they were back on the train heading for Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny grabbed a carriage for the journey. Mrs Weasley had pack them all some sandwiches for the journey, but they all had a little stash of money for when the sweet trolley came round. George had his arm wrapped around Hermione the whole journey. They were all laughing and joking about they're summer, distracting themselves from the terrible events of the past few months.

"George would you like anything?" Hermione asked going up to grab a sweet from the trolley.

"Umm just a liquorish wand, please Hun." He said handing her a couple of coins. Hermione and Harry made their way down the train to the trolley. Harry was blushing the whole time as Cho was there buying a pumpkin pasty. Hermione picked up 3 liquorish wands, a packet of mints, a chocolate frog for Ginny. Hermione returned to their carriage and gently threw the frog at Ginny, who caught it with one hand.

"Wow Ginny," Harry said following Hermione, "You could be on the quidditch team."

"Ah see she gets her skills from her siblings." Said Fred giving a bowl, George laughed and high-fived him. Soon they were all in laughter.

"Speaking of quidditch isn't Angelina the team captain now?" George asked Fred, returning his arm to the comfort of Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah I think so."

"Haven't you spoken to her recently?" Harry asked.

"We sent a few owls over the summer but I'm seeing her on Friday anyway."

George in a moment of desire pulled Hermione in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She was glad to feel his lips again even more since they tasted like strawberry liquorish.

"Get a room you two." Ron said breaking they're kiss.

"And where's your girlfriend Ron?" George asked.

"Um well… I um…"

"Good come back little brother." Fred laughed and the others joined him.

"Don't worry Ron you'll find someone soon." Hermione said comfortingly.

"We'll all have someone soon," Ginny said, "Fred has Angelina, George and Hermione have each other, I have Michael, Harry might have Cho and Ron, I heard Lavender has been carrying a torch for you."

"Hold on! You're with Michael Corner?" Ron exclaimed.

"Um yes? Didn't I mention it?"

"Um no!" he replied.

"Well we were sending owls to each other over the summer and the on the train this morning he asked me out and I said yes." She said proudly.

"That's great Gin, Michael a really nice boy." Hermione congratulated.

"Just make sure he stays nice," George warned.

"If not, we'll come and kick his ass." Fred continued, Ginny laughed but elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch." He replied mockingly.

The first few weeks at Hogwarts had been the worst yet. Dolores Umbridge had been appointed new defence against the dark arts and high inquisitor at Hogwarts. She had made everyone's life a living hell especially Harry. He had received detention every night for the past two weeks. She hadn't been teaching defensive spells and everyone's skills had been suffering. Hermione had tried to convince Harry to teach a secretive defence against the dark arts, but no luck so far. It was the day before Hermione's birthday and she was getting worried about George. He had been distant since they had come back to school. But it was distance because of Fred; he had been avoiding her and declined her invitations to spend time together. She was getting worried, she knew it could just be a dry patch between them and everything would be back to normal after her birthday but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	14. Chapter 15- Surprise

Author's notes: this piece contains music, for a better effect please type the name of the song into Youtube and listen to it. They are songs from Harry Potter so they go. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Hermione woke to her birthday; there was no surprise birthday breakfast from mum and dad, no cards or presents on her beside, nothing. Despite it being a Thursday no one has lessons before break so everyone was having a lie in. Hermione sighed fixed her hair and threw on her dressing gown. She slumped her was down to the empty common room. She began walking towards one of the fraying armchairs when two arms grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Good morning gorgeous, happy birthday." George said kissing her passionately.

"Good morning," Hermione laughed.

"Now baby, would you like your presents now or tonight?" he asked something masked in his voice.

"What's happening tonight?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. In fact for the purpose of tonight would be best to give you your presents now." He smiled. He whipped out his wand and summoned three boxes neatly in lilac paper with purple glitter hearts on it and matching ribbon. He handed the first long box to her.

Her face full of excitement she opened the first box which revealed itself to be a bunch of a dozen red roses.

"Oh George, they're beautiful." She said pulling them up to smell them, "And they smell like peppermint! How did you know?"

"You were sniffing to box of mints on the train the other week and Ginny helped a little." He blushed.

"Oh they're perfect." She said laying them back down gently into the box. George then handed her the second cuboid. She pulled of the wrapping paper and the lid of the box. There at the bottom was a small fluffy pink creature gazing up at her with big blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a Pygmy Puff, they're little fluffy balls that roll around, squeak. Fred and I plan to sell them in our shop."

"Oh George he's adorable! What shall we name him?"

"He's yours so you can pick?"

"Umm I think I'll call you Gale."

"Gale?"

"G for George and Gale because I think it's cute."

George laughed "Fair enough." He handed her the third and final box. She put Gale to one side and took the final box. She opened it and revealed a strapless full length satin red dress embroidered with small diamonds.

"Oh George it's beautiful!" she said pulling it out of the box "But I can't accept this it must have cost a fortune."

"I didn't trust me and plus it's for tonight."

"Seriously what is happening tonight?" she asked playfully.

"I'm taking you out for a romantic meal." He smiled. She jumped into his arms holding him tighter than she ever had.

"Thank you for making this one of the most special birthdays I've had."

"No problem precious." He said kissing her.

The day was slow; Hermione was so excited about tonight she could barely concentrate. She placed the roses in a vase on her beside, given Gale some food and made him a little bed; she also hung up her dress. She tapped her foot all the way through potions, thankful that it was her only lesson of the day. George had told her that he would meet her at the door to her dormitory at 5, giving her a few hours to get ready. After lunch she grabbed Ginny who helped her curl her hair and apply her make up. Hermione stood looking in the mirror; she looked stunning in her dress. It fitted perfectly and highlighted her figure beautifully. The clock chimed 5 and there was a knock on the door.

George stood outside waiting patiently for Hermione. The door opened and there stood a beautiful young woman with neat ringlet hair, luxurious red velvet lips and a dress that would make any woman jealous. His mouth dropped open.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No…. not at all, you look…. Breathtaking." That was all he could manage to get out.

"Shouldn't we get going?" she asked.

"Yes but first I have something for you. A surprise."

"George I've had enough for at least 5 birthdays." She laughed.

"Well 6 won't hurt then will it." He winked. He placed his hand in hers and she closed her eyes following his lead down the stone staircase, out of the common room and along several corridors and staircases. Hermione had no clue where she was.

"Ok open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Her friends shouted. Hermione opened her eyes to a room full of her friends in dresses and suits smiling up at her. Banners with 'Happy Birthday Hermione' written in red and white lined the room. There were red and white balloons everywhere, with matching decorations.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" everyone chanted.

George took Hermione's hand and walked her into the crowd. All of her friends and fellow Gryffindors' gave her a hug and told her how pretty she looked. There was an open buffet at the side of the room with a flowing chocolate fountain. Music began to play and everyone began to dance. Hermione found Harry, Ron, Fred and Ginny.

"Happy Birthday," Harry and Ron said giving her a hug each. The group then dispersed, Harry and Ron went off to find girls to dance with, Fred began dancing with Angelina and Ginny went looking for Michael.

"Miss Granger, may I have your hand?" George asked offering his hand to her.

"You may Mr. Weasley." She smiled and took ahold of his hand and he spun her around. He held her close as the danced in the crowd to the music.

(Do the hippogriff)

The song 'Do the Hyppogriff' began playing everyone began spinning and jumping around. The bass was so heavy no one could hear themselves think. George and Hermione were in fits of laughter spinning and twirling each other around and shaking their heads. The evening soon went on and everyone even Harry and Ron were having a fantastic time. People were even saying that this might be better than the Yule Ball. 9 o'clock soon came and most people left wishing Hermione a wonderful birthday and thanking Fred and George for the party.

"You two did this?" She asked.

The twins blushed "Yes." Hermione went over kissed Fred lightly on the cheek and kissed George passionately on the lips.

(Magic Works)

The final song of 'magic works' began to play.

"This is my favorite song." Hermione whispered to George.

"Well lest make it extra special then." He took her hand and twirled her around the almost empty dance floor. Only the couples were left. George pulled her in close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the romantic music. They were locked in a world of just them and the music everything else was irrelevant.

"Thank you for a wonderful night George." She said softly.

"That's ok honey anything for you."

"George there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"Go on."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He replied, their lips locked in a kiss more passionate than either of them had ever experienced. They continued dancing until everyone had left the party and long after the song had ended. They were together in love and harmony, together just as they wanted to be.


	15. Chapter 16- Pacing

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: hello everyone this is your chance to decide what you would like to see in this story. I have created a poll on my profile regarding whether I should kill off Fred Weasley in the battle of Hogwarts. Please vote on which path you would like this story to take thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter x

Chapter 16

Hermione groaned. Her head was pounding and her feet had begun to ache. She was warm and comfortable; she rolled over and felt a lump beneath her.

"Hermione honey," George mumbled, she had rolled onto him and her back was crushing his arm and shoulder.

"George?" Hermione woke startled, suddenly very aware of her surroundings. She had very little recollection of last night; the last thing she remembered was dancing with George around 9. She was in a double bed her on one side and George on the other. She grabbed the duvet and pulled it up around her, unaware of her clothing state.

"Um how did I get from last night to here?" she asked worry in her voice.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry, nothing happened I swear. We all had a little too much butterbeer and fire whiskey, you were a little tipsy so I change the room into a bedroom to save carrying you back to the common room, where people would see or taking you to the nurse. I used a spell to change your clothes; I swear I didn't see anything. Then I put you to sleep and I fell asleep next to you. Look I'm fully clothed." He said pulling the duvet down to show her a blue t-shirt and sweatpants. Hermione looked down to find she was wearing a similar outfit. She smiled.

"I wasn't thinking that anything happened I was just wondering how I got here." She blushed. George smiled at her softly and pulled her into him. Her perfume was intoxicating to him and he loved running his fingers through her hair.

"Hermione I know it's still early days yet and you are still under the age of consent but one day, do you think we might you know…"

Hermione laughed "Yes one day when we're both ready." She kissed him on his chest and snuggled into him. "George, something you said months ago, it's been on my mind and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Of course, Mione you can ask me anything, anytime. I'll be your open book."

"Back around January, you had a little fight with Fred, it was the day I got those hate mail messages."

"I remember."

"You said that you had been with another girl before me. I'm fine with the fact you've dated other girls but you gave the impression you have already lost you virginity." She blushed at the word.

"Ah. I knew that would bite me in the ass one day. I'll be truthful with you Mione, I've never slept with anyone, I've only ever kissed girls, Christ you are my longest relationship. To be even more truthful you're the only girl I've ever loved." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Aww George." She blushed "but what I can't understand is why would you lie?"

"My brother and I have a reputation. We are the bad boys, the jokers, the womanisers who steal and break hearts. I used to be wrapped up in keeping with that reputation. Fred's the womanizer but as people only see us instead of two different people, I was given the same reputation as him. I lied about the other girls to impress people and so Fred wouldn't well you know what he's like."

"Yes" she smiled lightly. Fred, bless him, didn't have the best brain to mouth filter and would always speak his mind. George was concerned that if he didn't have the same reputation he would be reticulated for it.

"I love Fred, I love Fred more than anything in the world, and he's a part of me. But I want to be my own person I like being George, rather than George and Fred. People don't understand that just because I'm a twin doesn't mean I am a replica of him, that we have the same thoughts and desires and want to be with each other every minute of the day." Hermione ran her fingers through George's hair.

"George, you are your own person. You're a wonderful person in so many ways; you just need to show people, like you showed me."

"I love you so much you know." He said squeezing her tightly.

She laughed as he tickled her "I love you too."

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron questioned anger in his voice.

"Mr Weasley calm down." McGonagall said trying to assert authority despite being in her dressing gown.

"What's going on? You said something about our father?" George asked worry and concern growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Why's Harry here?" Ginny asked her voice as small as a mouse.

"Will someone please tell us what going on?" Fred pleaded.

"Professor McGonagall, professor Dumbledore will you please tell my family and I why we have been summoned here in the dead of night and why you are withholding information regarding our father." George had never spoken like this before not to anyone, his family looked at him as if he had morphed into a different person.

"Mr. Weasley, your father has been involved in an incident at the ministry I am arranging transport for you and your family at this moment."

"Oh my god." Ron said sitting down on the steps in Dumbledore's office.

George rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair trying to remain calm for his family. Dumbledore set up a portkey for Harry and the Weasley's to travel to Grimmauld place and meet Mrs Weasley. The wait for sunrise to travel to St Mungo's Hospital was long and tiresome. George felt awful, he had had barely any sleep, and he had been pacing up and down through the house most of the night. He had to endure his mother frantically cooking and cleaning to keep herself busy to stop her from thinking about what might be happening to her husband. George felt sick, he couldn't eat he couldn't do anything. Ginny had resulted to curling up in a ball next to Fred who was stroking her hair and trying to comfort her as best he could. Ron was sat down his leg shaking up and down and becoming more agitated by the minute.

"Will you bloody stop pacing u and down." Ron uttered in an angry tone.

"What else am I supposed to do Ron?" George retaliated.

"I don't bloody know do I."

"Both of you stop it!" Ginny yelled. "I've had enough of both of you! You both look like you're going to punch a wall. There is nothing any of us can do. Dad is in hospital being looked after by professionals we'll see him in a few hours all we can do now is sit here calmly as a family and support each other."

"Your right Gin." George sighed, he hated feeling so useless.

After hours of waiting the Weasleys were finally able to see Arthur. He was in a good condition and recovering well despite his life threatening injuries. They spent the whole day with him trying to make him feel better and we just happy being a family and enjoying each other's company. Hermione and Harry joined the family for Christmas; it was the first time especially for Harry that he felt like he had a real family. George was feeling happier he was relieved that his dad was ok and out of hospital and was great full that he could spend the holiday season with the ones he loved.


	16. Chapter 17- George's pain

A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll for whether I should stick to the books or chose a different path for Fred. I have two scenarios so it's up to YOU to decide. Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter tried not to make it too sad

Chapter 17- George's pain

George hadn't been having the best of times recently, what with his father in hospital over Christmas and being band from playing Quidditch as well, George felt like he had little good left in his life. Of course he had Hermione, who he loved to pieces and would do anything for. But he couldn't help feeling down. Umbridge had become stricter on rules, meaning him and Fred had to be more careful when being up to their usual tricks. Business had been booming for them in the first few months of Hogwarts but when Umbridge stepped in all of their products had been band and it was much harder for them to make any money. George still enjoyed creating new products with Fred but the upcoming exams meant he had to study rather than do what he loved. On most days George had retreated to the comfort of the library just to get away, he couldn't tell anyone how he was feeling, he felt angry and upset about school and being unable to play quidditch and wanted to get revenge on whatever had hurt his dad. He also felt a little weird around Harry; he loved Harry like a brother. But ever since that dream he had George felt quite disconcerted around him. He was also beginning to worry that he was neglecting Hermione, but he couldn't tell her how he felt. Harry was her best friend along with Ron she wouldn't give up them for him, even if she did love him. For the first few weeks of term George spent only one day a week with Hermione. She could tell he needed space, but whether space was good for him or not neither of them knew.

Valentine's Day was soon approaching and the school had organised a feast for the occasion.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Cho and I are going on a trip to Hogsmeade."

"that's great mate." Ron replied patting Harry on the back.

"Ginny?" Hermione ask her the same question.

"Michael and I are going into Hogsmeade, we're going to the three broomsticks then to the feast if we have time. Speaking of the feast is it in the afternoon or evening?"

"Evening I think." Harry answered.

"What have you got planned Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Just going to go the Hogsmeade pick up some stuff grab a drink and meet Harry after his date."

"What about you?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Um, well George and I haven't really talked about it." She said awkwardly looking away from her friends slightly embarrassed.

"Didn't either of you suggest anything to each other?"

"Look George hasn't been having the best of times lately. He's been really down and I don't know what to do about it. I've given him some space but he doesn't seem to have changed. To tell you guys the truth I'm quite worried about him." Hermione voiced.

"You're right. Everyone's noticed it." Ginny agreed

"Fred's been fine though." Ron added.

"Just because they are twins doesn't mean they are the same person Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"I know I was just saying, if they shared some bad news with each other then they would both be down. But Fred is his usual self."

"Ron has a point." Harry chipped in "Why don't you go and speak to Fred? They share everything with each other he's bound to know something."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said getting up from the breakfast table in search of Fred. Her feet bounded up the 7 flights of stairs leading her to the common room. She burst into the common room slightly out of breath from her vigorous run up the stairs. Everyone looked up at her, but Fred wasn't there. She sighed, apologised for her outburst and ran back down the flights of stairs. She walked back into the great hall.

"Ah Fred there you are." She said walking up to him. He was stood next to Harry and Ron who were still leisurely eating breakfast. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"Don't lie to me Fred Weasley I know the difference between you."

"Touché Granger, how may I help you this fine day?" he replied.

"I'm worried about George." She said quietly, "You know he's been acting differently recently."

"You're right. Georgie isn't having the best time recently, he's been talking to me about it but it's not my place to tell you I'm afraid. Look he hides out in the boat house go down there, he needs you Hermione."

"Thanks Fred." And she was off again. She quick walked out of the castle and down the long track to the boat house. For February it was still quite cold, so she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. The boat house was an old rickety building with holes and gaps in the woodwork allowing any cold breeze through. She shivered as a chill ran down the back of her neck. Hermione shook it off and opened the door to the boat house.

"George?" she called hoping for a response. She saw him slumped in a corner. He didn't look his best not one bit, not like she knew him. He was paler than normal; his hair was matted, ruffled and clogged with dust from the building. His robes were torn at the bottom and matched his hair. His eyes were puffy as if he hadn't slept in days. She walked over to him but he didn't look up.

"George?" she said kneeling down beside him. He looked at her, his big brown eyes staring deep into her soul.

"George talk to me, are you ok?"

There was no response.

"George honey, talk to me what's getting you down?"

Still no response.

"Sweetheart talk to me please." She pleaded placing her hand on his leg.

"Hi." He whispered. She sat down on the boathouse floor facing him.

"George, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me George I know when you lie to me. Tell me the truth you know you can."

"I'm just upset." He replied coldly.

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

"No George it is something you're not yourself. George let me help you, baby you can tell me anything."

"I know." He said just as coldly.

A thought unpleasantly crossed Hermione's mind. Was she the problem? Was it her that was making George so upset? Was he going to end it with her? Didn't he love her anymore? Had he found someone else? Had he cheated on her?

"I'm upset about my dad."

"George he's ok, he's making a good recovery he was out for Christmas. He'll be back to normal in a couple of weeks."

"I'm upset that I can't play Quidditch anymore."

"I can't fix that one, but over the summer you and I will make up for lost time. All of us can, you, me, Fred, Ginny, Harry and Ron we can all have a game on the pitch at your house."

"There's something I haven't told you something I haven't even told Fred."

"What's wrong?" Hermione held her breath.

"When we were back at headquarters, I opened one of the cupboards to put away something. There was a boggart inside and…" he broke of as a tear glided down his cheek.

"What did you see George?"

"It was Fred. He was, he was. Dead. He was just lying there so cold and lifeless as if he was sleeping, but he had scratches deep scratches across his face. There was blood in his hair and on his chest. He was breathing I tried to safe him but he wouldn't wake up he was just lying there like the garbage in an alley way, discarded and unloved." Tears wear running down his cheeks but he wasn't sobbing he was silent as they glided down his cheekbones and fell onto his robes. Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes at his pain and sorrow. She raised her hand to George's face and wiped away a tear.

"George, look at me." He looked up at her his eyes red and watery piercing her heart at the pain with which they held.

"Fred is ok, he's fit and healthy and his normal annoying cheerful self. But he's worried about you we both are. George it was just a boggart, they only show us our fears rather than the future. Fred is fine, everything's ok everything is going to be ok." She said pulling him into her and cradling him on her chest. He began to sob, he felt so pathetic for crying, but he couldn't help himself, he'd been brae for too long he just needed to let it all out, but rather than in quidditch he had locked himself away, and tormented himself with the image that frightened him most of all. Trapped in a world where only the image of his brother's corpse could keep him company.

Hermione stroked George's hair, as he sobbed into her chest.

"Shhh George. Everything is going to be ok. Come on now, we're both here for you, we both love you more than anything in the world. Fred's still here and won't give up without a good fight you know what he's like."

George laughed "Yeah you're right. I'm being silly." He snuffled.

"No you're not! It's a perfectly reasonable response, just wish you wouldn't have locked yourself away in this damp and dreary old building."

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here before we both freeze." He said as Hermione helped him up.

"come one, you can use the prefects bathroom to clean up."

"Breaking the rules Mione, I've been a bad influence on you." He winked.

Hermione laughed "Come on, no one will know."

George loved the prefects bathroom, he and Fred has snuck in their loads of times throughout the years. He washed himself clean and but on some clean clothes, he dried and combed his hair and emerged from the bathroom. Hermione was waiting outside, she smiled when she saw him and gave him a big hug.

"That's my George, all back to normal."

"Thanks Hermione what would I do without you."

"Anytime."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She replied kissing him on the cheek as they walked hand in hand up to the common room avoiding Umbridge's absurd rules.


	17. Chapter 18- Valentine's day

A/N: I thought it appropriate to post this chapter today, hope you enjoy everyone! x

Chapter 18- Valentine's Day

Valentine day arrived and Hermione awoke to a rose on her beside. It was beautiful, a warm red colour and the thorns had been removed but he stem was a green as gillyweed. Hermione walked down to the common room but George was there. She grinned, knowing that she could put her plan into place. She walked up to the boy dormitory and snuck in. she crept past the snoring boys avoiding treading on any creaking floorboards and looked for George's bed. She found him by the initials on his trunk under his bed. She walked over to George's bed, he was sleeping softly, and he had never looked cuter. Hermione smiled at the sight of him. Being as quiet as she could she placed the small box and card on his bedside table and snuck back out of the rooms without making a sound.

George was awoken from his dream by a click in the room. He yawned and opened his eyes and saw the door closed. He assumed it was one of the other boys in his dorm getting up for breakfast. He turned over and noticed a box and card on his bedside. He smiled and opened the card. _'This is just for starters; meet me in the prefect's common room when you wake up. Love you from H xxx' _George smiled and ripped open the purple wrapping paper. He pulled out a box of cologne. The box was white card with gold boarders. He sat up and opened the box to reveal a bottle in the shape of a snitch. He held it in the palm of his hands and the wings began to flutter making the bottle hover above his hand. George smiled and after getting dressed he applied the fragrance. It smelled like sparkling fresh fruit, blood mandarin and a hint of peppermint. He chuckled at the peppermint; he knew Hermione found it irresistible. He walked out of the common room and wondered down to the prefect's common room. He looked around, checking no one was nearby to catch him. He opened the door and shut it again quickly. He turned round to see Hermione sat down on a sofa in a pink floral top and grey leggings.

"You look gorgeous." He said picking her up in an embrace and twirling her around.

She laughed "and you smell heavenly."

"You have good taste Miss Granger." He laughed.

"Would you like your other present now?" she asked.

"Only if I give you yours first." He winked.

"Ok then." She laughed.

He handed he a white box with a big red ribbon and bow on it. She neatly untied the bow and lifted the lid on the box. Inside the box was an old, brown leather, rectangular book with string binding. She opened it up. It was a photo album containing photos of her and George, her with the Weasleys, Hermione, Ron and Harry and extra space at the back for more. She watched the images as the moved showing the love and affection between them. It warmed Hermione's heart; it was a little piece that meant so much to her. It was something she could keep forever.

"Oh George it's… I love it!" she exclaimed at a loss for words.

George beamed as she threw herself into his arms.

"Ok time for your present." She said going behind the sofa and pulling out a basket with wrapping paper over the top. He took the basket from Hermione.

"It isn't a puppy is it?" he joked.

She burst out laughing "No of course not!"

He laughed and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was 12 A4 envelopes each of them had a month of the year written on them.

"You can open on a month." Hermione chuckled at George's puzzled face. He picked out the envelope for February and opened it. It was a voucher for 15 galleons to spend at Zonko's joke shop.

"Wow Hermione!"

"I thought you could go in there with Fred maybe gain some inspiration for your shop."

"Thank you so much, I love that shop and actually need to get some more supplies. How did you know?"

"Let's just call it women's intuition." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He grinned and began to chase after her. She darted behind then sofa, but he was too quick for her. He jumped over the sofa picked her up and they both fell back onto it. Hermione began laughing hysterically as George began tickling her. He stopped before she lost her breath from laughing.

"So, what about the other envelopes?" George asked.

"You open one each month."

"Cool. Hermione what would you like to do tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go to the Valentine's feast tonight? It would give me another reason to wear my birthday dress."

"Ah yes I do love that dress and I think it deserves to be worn out again." He joked.

The great hall looked breath taking. It was decorated with large pink flowers, the floating candles were heart shaped, pink confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling and the tables were decorated in pink and red. George took Hermione's hand and walked her into the great hall. The tables had been changed into tables for two. They grabbed a table and waited for the feast to begin. After a short speech from Dumbledore the feast began. The starter was Asparagus soup with fresh crunchy bread, the main was a melt in the mouth steak that had been cut into the shape of a heart, and desert was a chocolate fountain all served with a glass of non-alcoholic champagne. George was being his usual joking self all through dinner making it hard for Hermione to stop laughing. George and Hermione made their way over to the chocolate fountain. He picked out two strawberries and dipped them in chocolate, he fed one to her and she fed one to him. George managed to get chocolate on the side of his lip, Hermione chuckled and wiped it away with her finger and licked the chocolate from her finger, giving George a quick wink. He winked back.

"Come on gorgeous let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear. He took her hand and led her out of the great hall. He took her past all the in love couples making out in the corridors. They walked up to where they knew they could find the room of requirement. They closed their eyes and hoped for a bedroom. A door appeared in the wall and they walked in. the walls were red cloth and there was a big open fireplace. A four post double bed with ruby red drapes was the focus of the room. Hermione twirled round in sheer happiness and jumped onto the bed. George smiled and joined her on the bed. He gazed at her love in his eyes. She laid down and he leaned in. His lips pressed against her, they were warm and sweet and still tasted like chocolate. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. He could taste the sweetness of the strawberries in her mouth. He began running his hands over her body caressing whatever skin he could find. Hermione was intoxicated she was full of love and passion. Hermione tugged at his shirt, slipping her hands under it and feeling his muscles. She broke the kiss and disappeared behind one of the curtains. She changed into a silk pyjama set and undid her hair. She emerged from behind the curtain and George had changed into his usual dark blue t-shirt and sweatpants. She walked back over to the bed and snuggled down beside him. She ran her fingernails along the visible lines of his muscles through his top. He smiled and lifted it over his head. He had a gorgeous body, as if it had been sculpted. His muscles were just the right size and his chest was hairless. She ran her fingertips over his feather soft skin and rested her head on his chest. He ran her fingers through her hair, stoking and caressing it. Hermione fell asleep to the sound of George's heartbeat, the perfect end to a perfect Valentine's Day.


End file.
